


A New Journey

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Polyamory, Rimming, Teasing, my hands are tied with Sei's death ;A;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Mizuki takes Aoba to the hospital when he has persistent sickness, when he goes missing for months on end.One day Mizuki finds Aoba, clutching a baby to his chest.
Relationships: Koujaku/Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a treat for myself for beating Camp Nanowrimo =w=

Aoba was getting very annoyed with how often guys would try these things, thinking they could solicit him for sex. He might’ve sucked people off for money but he’s never once sold his ass, he has to have some standards after all. Not to mention how vulnerable he is when he gets into it, how easy it would be to get lost in the lust and pass out. He knows the types of people who hang around these places and they would gladly lock him away in some room. The only person who even consider he needed to trust them. 

For Aoba he’s unsure who he is willing to give that trust too; only one person showed enough respect to gain it. 

“I said fuck off, unless you’re wanting your dick sucked and pay me don’t even talk to me.” He turns away, he can feel when they reach out for him. Dropping low he kicked their legs out, stomping on their chest when they fall back. “I’m in no mood for your pathetic excuses, **_go the fuck away._** ” 

The guy scrambles away when he lifts his foot up, spitting in his direction before pulling out a smoke. He barely got a single draw before it’s snatched away, he glares at the other male as he takes a long draw from it. “Yo, Aoba~” 

“Fucking thief.” Pulling another out only for his lighter to be dead, he’s about to smash it when Mizuki leans in, lighting it with the one in his mouth. “Least you’re good for something.” 

“Ouch; tongue sharp as ever I see.” Aoba takes a drag, blowing out the smoke before smiling at him. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my tongue yesterday, you pushing me to my knees behind the bar counter.” He leaned in closer. “Gripping the back of my neck and shoving your cock so far down my throat I can still taste it; feel my throat stretched-” 

“Fuck Aoba!” He’s smiling behind the hand now covering his mouth, Mizuki’s face such a deep red it matches his jacket. Mizuki could never handle dirty talk, he loved teasing him. Watching his face redden and words stuttering as he tried so hard to block it out. Jerking his hand away when he felt a tongue lick his palm. 

“Mizuki~” Aoba moved closer, pressing his body flush against his. “How about we go back to your place and make some mistakes~” 

“You just want free booze.” Taking a quick drag before pulling him into a kiss, letting the smoke spill from their mouths while he teased his hair with his fingertips. The moan coming from him seductive as his body shivered. “If you just want me to rail your ass, I don’t need any alcohol.” 

“Fuck Mizuki.” The smokes forgotten; he drags him down a dark path, kissing him hard and grinding into him. Mizuki reaching down to grope his ass hard, swallowing his keen before he drops to his knees. Aoba turns around to hold himself up against the wall after undoing his pants; Mizuki pulling them down enough before spreading him wide and pushing his tongue in. “Ahhh! Nnnn!” He bites into the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Keep quiet, you got any lube?” Shuffling around in the front pocket he pulls a small tube out. Mizuki makes a face feeling how light it was, he’s sure there isn’t enough to open him up and use for himself. Setting it aside he spreads him open again, Aoba muffling his cries when he resumes licking him open. 

“Mi-Mizu-kiiiahhh!” His tongue moving around inside him, getting him wet and open. When he finally feels fingers pushing in to ease him open he almost can’t take it. Fucking himself back onto them begging under his breath. “Mizuki please please just do it!” 

“Feeling pent up?” Aoba glaring at him in response, eyes flickering into a glow. His next threat choked away as his fingers curl inside him. The bartender checking his pockets and grabbing the condom, ripping it open and rolling it on- 

“Fuck.” Aoba looks back with an annoyed look. “That was my last one.” Aoba whined seeing the ripped rubber on him, “Give me a minute and I can-” 

“Fuck that just get in me! You’re cleaning me out later.” Chuckling as he pulled it off, quickly slicking himself up and teasing his entrance a bit with the tip. 

“Want me to fill you full Aoba?” He shivers trying to take him in deeper, his eyes squeezing shut in a broken scream when he takes some of his hair between his lips and press. Aoba barely feels any pain as he pushes in, legs shaking while he twitches against the wall. “Nnngh, fuck you’re so hot and tight.” 

“Mizuki, move...” Aoba struggles keeping his head, Mizuki driving into him at an increasing tempo while he kisses and nuzzles his hair. Its quickly becoming too much as his eyes glaze over, a static taking over his mind as he succumbs to the pleasure. 

“Shit Aoba!” Mizuki has to cover his mouth to stifle his sounds, hips going faster trying to quickly finish them both off. It won’t be long before people start filling the streets, shifting his hips he thrusts in and stills. Hand moving from his hip to his hair, running his fingertips over his scalp. 

“Mmfff! Nnn-Hmmm!” Aoba tightens around him, body jerking as he comes, splashing the dirty wall with his cum. Mizuki grunting and thrusting in as deep as he can before coming, Aoba’s moan feeling heat pour into him making him shiver. When Mizuki’s moves his hand away he lets out a pleased and happy sound. 

“Can you walk?” He pulls out and helps fix his pants back into place, He wobbles a bit on his feet. “Lean on me, I’ll get you back to my place.” 

“Mmm~ Take such good care of me~” Mizuki rolls his eyes. 

“You were coming by anyway right? Ren is dry and all fixed up.” Aoba kissed him cheek with a big smile. 

“Mmmm You spoil me~” Mizuki rolled his eyes with a laugh, tightening his grip around his waist as they walked to his apartment. 

~~~ 

It was rare Mizuki would ever wake up with someone in the bed with him, Aoba tended to wake up early and leave or be in the shower. Even rarer still to find him curled up into him, head buried in his chest making a pitiful whimper. Recently Aoba had been getting oddly sick, strong smells making him lose anything he managed to eat. At first he tried to fight Mizuki when he insisted Aoba stay with him. 

But it was getting colder as the winter months began, and where he typically squatted had nothing but broken windows. 

Mizuki ran his hand gently over his stomach, he sighed as his breathing stuttered. He was starting to look green when he opened his eyes, shivering as he covered his mouth. Mizuki picking him up and bringing him to the toilet, doing his best to keep his hair out of harms way. Finally, the wave passed and he weakly leaned against the wall while Mizuki helped get him to rinse his mouth. 

“Aoba, you need to see a doctor. I know you hate it but this isn’t getting any better.” Picking him back up he brought him to the couch, grabbing some water for him to sip. 

“Aoba your body signals are very worrying, not to mention you have signs of dehydration which only makes your symptoms worse.” He whimpered; he was past caring at this point. Nodding his permission, too scared to talk just yet. 

Mizuki carefully helping him into some loose spare clothes before carrying him to the hospital. Once he was admitted they promised to call when they got any clue on what was wrong. He wanted to stay but since he wasn’t family they couldn’t allow it. He set Ren next to him on the bed, he was breathing a bit better after they gave him something to help quell his stomach. 

“Hey, I’ll come back to get you when you’re released or they let visitors in. When you’re better I’ll take you on a date.” He only half meant it as a light joke, wanting to ease his nerves if possible. He stood up to leave when his hand was grabbed. 

“Promise?” He looked down at him in confusion. “You really want to be with me?” He sat back down, worry building in his chest but he pushed it down. Kissing his hand. 

“Yeah, even if you don’t want to join my team; my feelings towards you are real.” Aoba looked in his eyes, Mizuki watched as his other self shifted to the front. “You as well, I’d love more than anything to have you both by my side.” Aoba’s breath hitched, cheeks flushing as he bit his lip. 

“I... Yeah, guess we can... give it a shot.” Mizuki leaned in giving him a kiss, stroking his cheek with his knuckles. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He pouts but leans up into another kiss. “Get better, I’ll make sure to find the best spot to take you.” Aoba laughed laying his head against the pillow, gold eyes shimmering with joy. 

“I can’t wait.” 

~~~ 

Mizuki was shaking, after hours of hearing nothing he showed up to check on Aoba. When he went to the room some other person was there, worried they had moved him he asked the nurses on call. 

But there wasn’t even any evidence he had even been there. 

He was forced out by security when his anger flared up, he knew he brought Aoba in. He still had the message from Ren saying the doctor had taken Aoba for some scans. One of his men had gone in to ask his sister if she saw him or look through admissions for the day for him, but she couldn’t find anything. 

He ordered everyone to look for Aoba, and he even post a reward to the Rhymers to find Sly Blue and bring him back unharmed. Every spare moment he spent it looking, checking every spot he used to hide or squat. As the weeks past with no sign of him, Mizuki broke down in his apartment crying. Clutching his hoodie to his chest as he felt his heart breaking. 

He knew the chances that he was even alive was slim, but he couldn’t give up. He refused to give up looking, not after he finally got his feelings through to him. 

Mizuki found himself drinking more often, slugging back shots of whiskey to get to sleep or get through a day at work. His members never stopped looking, many becoming discouraged as the weeks turned into months. Soon they were nearing the summer and their boss was looking rough, he had cut back on drinking when he passed out while working. But he still drank to get himself to sleep. 

Mizuki was out walking around by himself, his feet taking him to the place where Aoba stayed the most. He was barely paying any attention to his surroundings when a loud cry jerked him from his thoughts. The sound of a crying baby coming from the abandoned building, Mizuki running inside and up the steps. As he turned the corner he felt his heart stop. 

Aoba was on the old mattress, shaking as he held the baby to his chest; gold eyes meeting his as he reached his hand out for him. 

“Mi... help... her...” His arm fell weakly to his side, Mizuki snapping out of his shock to catch him as he passed out. His eyes moving to the baby he clung so tightly too. 

Her skin was white, as was her hair, a single gold eye while the other was pitch black. Mizuki pulled his coil out, within minutes his members arrived and helped get him to the hospital. It wasn’t often Mizuki used the threat of violence, but after the last time he didn’t trust the doctors alone with Aoba or this mysterious child. He stuck like glue to his side while his members sister was overseeing the baby. 

An hour in is when Tae had come, Mizuki was about to threaten them bringing some unknown woman in when he learned who she was. She was brought up to speed on everything, when she learned of the child and the scar on his lower abdomen Mizuki saw the color drain from her face. 

A quick DNA test showed she was Aoba’s, and scans showed he had been the one to carry her. Mizuki rubbed his face trying to let everything sink in, Aoba was male and yet he had gotten pregnant and given birth? Once they were alone Tae finally spoke to Mizuki. “What are you to him?” 

“I... I was his friend, I tried to take care of him-” His eyes going wide, covering his mouth. “Is... Is she mine...?” Tae sighed, she took a blood sample from him and handed it off to be tested. While they waited, she told him about Aoba’s origins, if he hadn’t seen for himself Aoba’s voice firsthand, he’d have a harder time believing it. 

A nurse returned with the DNA results, Tae looking over them with a sadden gaze. “It looks like she is not yours, that means-” 

“The ones who held him captive and hurt them are.” She nodded, Mizuki ran his hands through his hair. Looking up at Aoba’s sleeping form on the bed. He had lost so much weight; he could imagine they kept him fed enough to keep him alive. Standing up he took his hand in his own, his arms held scars from injections and he was bruised in several places. 

“I’ll leave this up to you.” He looked at Tae, she handed him the test results. “You can choose to tell him who her father is, or you can not tell him. I’m going to go check on her.” 

He looked at the paper for a long moment; Aoba deserved to know the truth. He might’ve already knew but he still managed to escape with her in his arms. Aoba cared for her even though she- 

He crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash, falling to his knees clutching his hand in his as he silently cried. Apologizing for failing him. 

~~~ 

It had been a week and Aoba still hadn’t woken up, Mizuki and Tae talked it out. If Aoba didn’t know who her father was, they wouldn’t tell him, instead Mizuki would take up the spot. She was a bit under-developed and was stuck in a special crib with IV drips to help her. Mizuki talked to her and stroked her cheek, he made sure to stay to her right side so she could see him. 

Whatever had been injected into Aoba had caused her left eye to go blind. 

Mizuki was stroking her cheek as she drifted off to sleep one of his members brought in Ren, having found him thrown away. Mizuki placed him next to Aoba, hoping he woke up soon. Just hours later he opened his eyes, struggling weakly until Mizuki came into view. “Hey! Aoba it’s okay! You’re safe-” 

“Yumi... Where-where's my daughter?!” He was shaking like a leaf, Mizuki grabbing her crib and moving it closer. Aoba cried from relief, reaching his hand into the hole and stroking her cheek. “I’m sorry Yumi, I’m sorry...” 

“Aoba...” Mizuki rubbed his back, hitting the nurse call button letting them know he was awake. 

Doctors and some police came in to ask him questions, he did his best to answer them. “I don’t remember much; I was kept in a big room. Someone kept bringing me food and pills. They told me I was pregnant and I thought they were crazy, but then I saw the ultrasound and heard her heartbeat. Next thing I remember is... Someone held me down as they injected things into me. I pleaded for them to stop, Yumi would stop moving for a long time every time they did...” 

“Aoba.” Mizuki wiped his tears holding his hand. 

“I don’t... One of the doctors? Brought her in, said to say goodbye to her. I screamed and grabbed her, I took his keycard and ran with Yumi in my arms.” She began to sniffle and fuss, Aoba reaching in carefully holding her hand. “Whatever they were forcing into me messed with my head, I can only remember bits and pieces.” 

“Seragaki-san, do you know who her father could be?” He made a pained expression, shaking his head. 

“I don’t remember, I was at Mizuki’s feeling sick; then I was in the room being told I was pregnant-” 

“She’s mine.” Aoba looking at Mizuki, he could see hope there. “We did a DNA test while you were out...” He feigned looking for the paper. “Dammit I think I lost it-” Aoba let loose another sob, he was smiling though. 

“Fuck... Thank fuck I was so scared they-” He cried into his hand, Mizuki felt his chest tighten, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling him into an embrace. 

“She’s mine, I won’t let anyone hurt either of you again.” The doctors and police thanked them and excused themselves. Mizuki stroked his cheek, kissing his forehead. “What about your other self? Is he alright?” 

“He’s okay, that shit put him to sleep.” Aoba nuzzled into his neck, Mizuki moving Yumi to the other side so she could see them both. 

“I’ll take care you, both of you.” He watched as his features finally relaxed, laying onto the bed he fell back to sleep. Hand holding Yumi’s as he drifted off. 


	2. Old faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns

Mizuki decides to move in with Aoba and Yumi at Tae’s, while they are still hospitalized some renovations are done so Aoba’s room is bigger. His parents room turned mostly into a storage room so they can have the space needed for a slightly bigger bed and crib. By the time they are both well enough to come home a surprise baby shower was thrown for them. 

The members of Dry Juice all promising to make sure Aoba and Yumi stayed safe. 

Both men were getting a rough course on how to take care of a baby, Aoba wasn’t able to work but he would sometimes come with Mizuki to Black Needle. They’d sit in his office while he worked or stay in Mizuki’s old apartment above the place. On breaks Mizuki would come back to hold her and play with her. 

At home Mizuki watched over her while Aoba worked on fixing Ren, Yumi wasn’t a very loud child but tended to huff and get frustrated if a sound happened on her blind side. Mizuki had her laying on the bed tickling her and keeping her busy so Aoba could concentrate. He was determined to fix Ren himself, Mizuki didn’t fully understand but he said Ren was part of him, so he left it. 

Despite living together and raising Yumi they hadn’t talked about what this meant for their relationship. 

Aoba slept in the bed with a bedside crib attachment and Mizuki slept in a futon on the floor. He didn’t want to pressure the younger male so he never brought it up, telling himself he was more than happy to be raising a child with him. He watched him from behind while he was looking through several screens, Yumi content to stare up at the hanging toys above her. 

“That’s it!” Closing out the screens he pulls the wires out of the Allmate before turning him on. Mizuki moving next to him as Ren started up. “Ren?” 

“Good Morning Aoba.” He pulled him to his chest, crying. “Aoba your body readings are all over the place, did something happen?” 

“Eh? Ren do you not remember?” He tilts his head to the side in confusion. “What is the last thing you saw?” 

“You were fighting with Mizuki about staying with him.” Mizuki rubbed his back, they had hoped Ren might’ve see who had held him against his will. Aoba buried his face in his fur, both men startling when their daughter started to whine. “Aoba? Who is the child?” 

“I got her; you can fill Ren in.” Mizuki returned to the bed, laughing seeing she had knocked one of the toys around the bar and could no longer reach it. Picking her up he rocked her on his arms until she calmed down, Aoba sitting Ren down on the bed for him to see her. 

“This is Yumi, she is my and Mizuki’s daughter. I don’t know how exactly but it seems I’m able to get pregnant.” Ren furrowed his brows, looking back at him in confusion. Aoba lifted his shirt to show him the angry scar from the cesarean, when he looked back he met her gold eye. Blown wide seeing him and reaching out for him, making gurgles and squeals in excitement. 

“Seems she already likes you Ren.” He seemed unsure if he wanted to get close, taking a few cautious steps she managed to pat his head. Her squeal was loud and full of joy feeling his soft fur. “Careful Yumi, not too hard.” 

“Guh ahhh!” Her father taking her hand and showing her how to pat gently, she didn’t really get it but was enjoying herself all the same. 

“Aoba, I still do not understand how this is possible but I will do my best to accept this information.” Aoba thanking Ren before Tae called up for dinner, Mizuki bringing her more into his arms. She began to get upset she could no longer look and touch Ren, quickly she forgot all about it when her bottle was given to her. 

~~~ 

“You sure you don’t want me to watch her?” Mizuki helped tighten the chest harness on Aoba as he held it and Yumi in place. “It’s a bit of a walk and you’ll have both her and Ren, not to mention her diaper bag-” 

“I’ll be fine Mizuki, I have been getting stronger over these last several months.” Happy she was secured he picked up the diaper bag with Ren sticking his head out. 

“And she is getting steadily heavier. Oh you forgot to clip her pacifier to her dress again.” She was chewing away at the thing as Mizuki made sure it was fastened into place, kissing her temple. 

“Daddy is being over attentive again~” Aoba teased him with a smile, she mimicked his smile behind her binky, hands clenching his shirt in her little fists. 

“Well if Daddy isn’t then Mama will end up having to clean that thing a dozen times.” Aoba elbowed him in the stomach with a pout. 

“Stop with the mama crap, we agreed I’m papa and you are daddy.” Rolling his eyes at the smirk he got. “I’m going to kick you if she-” 

“Ma!” They both looked down at her, binky spat out and looking at Aoba with bright eyes. “Ma! Ma!” 

Mizuki tried, he really tried, to hold back his laughter; but when Aoba’s glare trained on him, he couldn’t hold it anymore. Aoba left with a huff, placing the rubber nub back into her mouth. Kissing the top of her head carefully they set out to the shop near the train station. 

~~~ 

Normally Aoba would’ve preferred a size smaller, but he needed to accommodate for Yumi and needing to be able to close the jacket around her if she started getting cold. The store clerk was very helpful finding the right size and even gave a small discount. He was so happy putting it on, and Yumi seemed to like the feel of the jacket as she refused to lessen her grip on it. “Definitely my kid.” 

He was walking down one of the back alleys when the streets started getting crowded. He was supposed to meet Mizuki outside a furniture store to get a bigger crib for her. Yumi had started to fuss, scrunching up her face and chewing harder on the pacifier. Digging in the diaper bag Ren found the gel for her gums, she had started growing teeth recently. Focused more on his daughter he only barely managed to dodge the guy speeding around the corner. 

When they began to round on his after seeing his jacket he wondered if today could get any worse. Trying to stall for time while Ren sent the message to Mizuki where they were. Aoba knew he could take them, but with Yumi strapped to him he didn’t want to risk her getting hurt. 

And his other half still hadn’t woken up. 

“Oi, why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” The men turned around, Aoba’s eyes going wide in shock. If not for Yumi starting to cry he would still be gawking at Koujaku, taking the gel and rubbing it over her gums before humming trying to calm her down. “Ehh? Aoba?” 

“Aoba?!” Koujaku looking in the direction to see Mizuki running up, moving to his side. “Teeth again?” 

“Yeah can you take her? She calms down faster with you.” Unhooking the harness Mizuki took her in his arms bouncing her gently while Aoba fished out the chilled teething ring. She gripped it in her little hand and chewed hard on it. Koujaku watching in stunned silence, once Aoba was sure she was alright he finally looked back to the older male. Going over and hugging him, punching him lightly on the arm. “Geez you sure took your time coming back!” 

“Ahh yeah sorry about that, not exactly easy getting back on this island. Who is...?” Aoba flinched, Mizuki patting his shoulder. 

“How about we go to Black Needle and you two can talk?” Aoba nodding, picking up the diaper bag with Ren and stepping over the still unconscious men on the ground. The walk wasn’t long before they reached the bar, sitting down in one of the booths and sitting Yumi on the table. She wiggled back and forth content with her teething ring, Aoba wiping her face of some of the drool as Mizuki brought them drinks. 

“Well, Koujaku this is Mizuki. He’s a close friend who dealt with me while I was out being a dumb teenager. Koujaku is my childhood friend, we used to play together all the time before he and his mother had to leave.” Mizuki nodding, shaking his hand with a smile. “This... This is Yumi. She’s our daughter.” 

“Eh? You both adopted-” 

“No, for some reason I can get pregnant. Me and Mizuki fooled around and before I knew it, I was pregnant.” Aoba keeping his eyes on her. “I... I don’t remember much of the pregnancy; someone had kidnapped me. I barely managed to escape with her.” 

“Nnnf! Ma!” Dropping the teething ring on the table she smacked her lips, Aoba and Mizuki chuckling pulling one of her bottles out. Mizuki holding her while she drank from the bottle, Koujaku making a pained expression when Aoba looked back at him. 

“Aoba I’m sorry, I should’ve tried harder to come back-” Aoba nudged his side. 

“Don’t try putting the shit I went through on your shoulders, Mizuki does that enough.” Said man making an exaggerated hurt face. “Look I wasn’t the friendliest guy on the streets, I must’ve just pissed off the wrong Rib team and-” 

“Aoba, take a breath.” Aoba blinking, taking a couple slow breaths when he notices his hands shaking. “Maybe we should change the subject, I can tell him more later if you want. 

“Yeah thanks.” Reaching over he stroked Yumi’s cheek. “Oh, we should get her new crib before the shop closes. You want to tag along? I’m still living with Granny and I’m sure she’d be happy seeing you.” 

“Sure, I planned to stop by anyway.” Aoba perking up at this; Mizuki feeling a sting of pain in his chest. Yumi finished eating and they got her back in the harness over Aoba’s chest, the older men walking either side of Aoba to keep him out of harms way. 

~~~ 

Aoba had fallen asleep after his bath, Mizuki coming downstairs with Yumi squirming in his arms. Grabbing her teething ring out of the fridge she quickly calmed down as she chewed on it. Koujaku and Tae sitting at the table talking when she motions for him to sit down as well. 

“Aoba asleep?” Mizuki nods, shifting his daughter so she sat on his lap. “Koujaku how much do you know about him and Yumi?” 

“Only that Aoba carried her and he had gotten kidnapped, and Mizuki is her dad.” She drank a bit of her tea, looking down. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that; Aoba was created inside of one of Toues’ labs. He was designed to have the ability to bare children to pass on his unique power. His voice can be used to hurt others or make them think however he wishes. Whoever held him captive must have known what he is and planned to experiment on him and her.” Koujaku clenched his fists, Tae looking to Mizuki if he wanted to explain the rest. Taking a breath before he begins to speak. 

“Yumi... She’s not mine. We tested my DNA and it didn’t match up, but we told Aoba she was.” Koujaku gave him a look of angry confusion. “When the police asked him if he knew who her father was... He looked so scared and hurt, so I said she was mine and that seemed to make him feel better. The police know but they’ve not been able to find a match, even if she isn’t mine biologically Yumi is my daughter.” She hiccup in his lap, startling herself and she began to cry as another hit. 

“But you’re lying to Aoba.” Mizuki brought her up into his arms and rubbed her back. 

“I know, right now he needs to focus on recovering while we are doing what we can to keep them both safe.” Mizuki stood up kissing her cheek, walking around trying to calm her down. 

“Mizuki? Is she alright?” Aoba called from the top of the steps; he sounded half asleep but worried. 

“She’s okay, hiccups again.” On cue she hiccuped and cried again. “Hey it’s okay, don’t cry.” Kissing her face and smiling at her. “Go back bed, when she’s settled, I’ll bring her up.” 

“Thanks, Mizuki.” They heard him go back into his room and climb into bed, Tae standing pulling Koujaku into a hug. 

“You can stay here until you find a place, I’m sure Aoba would like to catch up with you.” Mizuki saw him glance a bit to him before agreeing, she left to go to bed and Koujaku seemed to be wanting to ask something. 

“Go on and ask, I know it’s bothering you.” Koujaku made a sound, unable to meet his gaze. 

“Are you and Aoba... Together?” Mizuki shook his head. “Then-” 

“To be precise he doesn’t remember, before he went missing, he accepted when I confessed. When he came back, he didn’t remember, we’re just friends raising Yumi together.” Koujaku could see the look on his face, guilt raising from feeling relief learning they weren’t together. 

“Why don’t you tell him? Aoba trusts you I’m sure he would understand.” Mizuki forced a smile looking down at Yumi drifting off to sleep in his arms. 

“I don’t want to add another thing on top the pile of things he’s forgotten, I’d rather him and Yumi be happy and safe.” Koujaku watched as she cuddled closer to her dad as she fell asleep. “I’ve already lied to him once; he deserves someone who won’t deceive him.” 

“....” Koujaku didn’t know what to say, at first he thought Mizuki lied about being her other parent to get close to Aoba. Now he only felt pity seeing how much pain he was in, and how protective he was trying to keep them safe. Mizuki pulled out a spare pillow and blanket for him before walking upstairs. 

Mizuki placed Yumi on her changing table, getting her dressed in her clean jammies when Aoba woke up again. “Mizuki?” 

“Hey, sorry didn’t mean to wake you up; you alright?” Aoba nodding, holding his arms out when Mizuki brought her over. Kissing her cheek before laying her in the crib by his bed. “Good night Aoba.” 

“Night Mizuki.” As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, Mizuki climbing onto the futon and laying down. He barely managed to fall asleep with the pain in chest refusing to leave. 

“Aoba... I’m sorry.” 


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku wants to learn about Rib, so who better than Mizuki to learn the ropes ;3

Mizuki placed Yumi on the play-mat on the floor, setting her toys around her while he stood back up. Sitting in the chair pulling his account books up to look over expenses. Aoba was working late and Tae out with a patient so it was just him and Yumi for now. Aoba was going to pick up take-out for dinner so he didn’t need to worry about cooking. 

“Hhhf da!” Yumi laughing as she kicked her feet, he smiled down seeing she was getting better at rolling over on her own. 

“Hey, getting better everyday!” She squealed hearing his voice, smacking one of her soft toys against the mat. “You like hearing me talk?” 

“Pbbft Da! Da!” Setting his coil aside he moved in front of her, picking her up and holding her steady on her feet. She laughed and kicked, stomping the floor while she clapped her hands together. 

“Haha, look how cute you are~” Leaning down her peppered her face in little kisses while she made another happy squeak. He sighed bringing her to his chest, rubbing her cheek. “I love you Yumi, I don’t know... I can’t imagine not having you in my life.” 

“Da!” She giggled and wiggled in his arms, reaching for his face and smacking her lips. 

“More kisses? Dad’s got all the kisses in the world for you~” He kissed her hands before moving back to her face. The sound of a camera shutter catching his attention, Aoba standing there with his coil's camera up. “Eh-How long-” 

“Long enough.” Aoba shrugs his jacket off and hangs it near the door, moving over sitting next to Mizuki. Yumi reaching for him and smacking her lips giggling. 

“Maaa! Maaa!” Aoba sighs, taking her and giving her the kisses she so badly wants. It’s not long before she sees Ren and decides he is her focus now. Aoba placing her back on the mat before giving Mizuki a little shove. 

“You big sap.” He forces a laugh blushing, “Come on, I got the food and she’ll be too busy watching Ren to get into trouble.” 

“I’ll keep watch over her while you both eat.” Giving him a thanks they stand and move to kitchen. Ren stays just out of her reach but she doesn’t seem to mind, happy to just look at him while she abuses one of her toys. 

“En!” Her grip loosens and her toy is flung a short distance past Ren. He stands to retrieve it, bringing it back and placing it within reach before moving out of her reach again. Her eye sparkles as she figures out how to throw it again, Ren resigning himself to playing fetch with her for some time when he notes how she watches him. 

“Yumi, perhaps you are watching me walk?” To test he sets the toy down but continues to walk within her eyesight. She starts kicking her legs out of sync, he slows his steps so she can see how they move. Soon she starts moving her arms as well. “Aoba, Mizuki, perhaps you both would like to see this.” 

“Hmm?” Both standing and moving to watch, they stand in silence watching before they both pull their cameras out and record. 

“En! En!” Ren starts showing her how to pick herself up, soon she starts trying it for herself. Aoba and Mizuki both holding their breaths, hands locking together at their side absentmindedly. Yumi struggles but manages to push herself up, when she goes to take a step she falls back down. 

“Try again Yumi, I’ll help you balance.” Ren moves to her side, she grunts and huffs but gets back up, Ren bites the back of her top to keep her up. She wobbles but manages to move her arm in front of herself, Ren encouraging her until she takes another step. She only manages a couple more steps before wearing herself out. 

“Yumi!” Both men call out and rush to her, laughing as they hold her and smother her face with kisses and praise. Mizuki picking Ren up who licks at her cheek. “Thank you Ren, for helping show her how to crawl.” 

“It’s only natural I try my best to raise her as well.” Aoba nuzzles their foreheads together with a smile. 

~~~ 

“Are you sure you can watch her and work?” Aoba stroked her face before setting her in the play pen set up behind the bar. Mizuki shooting him a smile while he handed off the drink. 

“Yeah, plus it’s a slow day so we’ll be okay.” Wiping his hands clean before going over to kiss her cheek. “Don’t worry she’s safe with me, go on and finish your deliveries we’ll be here. Don’t be surprised if she’s able to mix drinks when you come back~” 

Aoba rolling his eyes as he stood up, waving to Yumi before he hurries out to continue his deliveries. Ren directing him where to go when he runs into someone, he stammers out an apology when he sees who it is. “Oh hey Koujaku.” 

“Hm? Hey Aoba! Out on a delivery?” Aoba nods with a smile, Koujaku walking beside him as he continued on. “No Yumi today?” 

“She’s with her dad, I’m taking these to a pretty shady spot and I don’t want to risk her getting hurt.” The older male laughing, Aoba looking at him confused. 

“That explains those guys following you then.” Aoba looks back and sighs, they gave a wave and smile. 

“Mizuki always has a couple guys following me ever since I came back.” Koujaku flinched, his face filled with worry. “Don’t look like that, I understand why he does it. We don’t know who it was that held us captive, but whoever it was managed to not only take me but erase that I had even been brought into the hospital.” 

“Right, sorry it’s all still so strange to me. I still can’t wrap my head around you got pregnant.” Aoba rolling his eyes, but laughing. 

“I don’t remember much, but I do remember waking up to her kicking me. It knocked the wind out of me how strong her legs are, though I guess she got that from me. Wonder if her arms will get strong, Mizuki’s punches could break jaws if he got mad enough.” Aoba was too caught up laughing at the image, missing the pained expression on his old friend. He didn’t like how Mizuki was lying to Aoba about being her father, but he understood wanting to give Aoba some comfort. 

“Hey Aoba, do you like Mizuki?” He jerked looking at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Wh-where did that come from?!” Pushing his own feelings down Koujaku leaned in close to him. 

“Ohh~ So you do~ Why not tell him?” Aoba gave him a light push, Koujaku laughing. “What’s holding you back?” 

“Mizuki... He deserves someone better than me.” Koujaku didn’t understand, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You weren’t here while I was a teenager, you didn’t see what I was like. I got into fights, I started fights, I kept track of all the Rib teams and which ones had beef with each other. I’d dress up like one of their members and get into fights just so they’d go after each other. Not to mention...” 

“Aoba...” He looked away, unable to look at Koujaku. 

“I used to suck people off for money, I didn’t even need the money I did it because I liked doing it. Mizuki would always be there if something bad went down.” He rubbed his eyes a bit. “My memory is really fuzzy but what I do remember is Mizuki was the only person I actually went all the way with.” 

“Aoba, if he was really bothered by all of that he wouldn’t be not be taking so many measures to keep both of you safe? He makes sure you’ve got people to protect you, and he drops everything the moment you need help or if you need to drop Yumi off has he ever rejected watching her?” Koujaku places his finger over Aoba’s lips when he tries to comment. “Even if she’s his daughter he could still say no to watching her, and he moved in with you. He sleeps in a futon near the door to the balcony so he doesn’t disturb you.” 

“Nnnn...” Aoba couldn’t think of any way to refute his words, as much as he wanted to deny it Koujaku was making sense. If Koujaku was telling him all this he must see Mizuki as someone he trusts. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.” 

“I just want you and Yumi to be safe and happy, oh speaking of isn’t she learning to walk?” Aoba was more than happy to bring up the videos of her trying to stand and walk by herself. Aoba dropping off the package while he watched them, Aoba smiling seeing him laughing. 

~~~ 

Aoba had just come out of the bath as Mizuki got her in the crib, placing her fuzzy teddy bear next to her. Taking a breath, he walked over, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed. “Mizuki, I... want to talk to you.” 

“Uh, alright. Everything okay?” Mizuki couldn’t help the fear building up, he knows Aoba and Koujaku talked about something from his men. Normally they wouldn’t bring it up but they said Aoba had looked upset. 

“I was talking with Koujaku, and he brought up something and I... Needed to ask you about it.” The bartender thought his heart was going to stop, just as thoughts began to swirl he’d have to say goodbye to Yumi, Aoba continued. “Do you... Do you still l-like me?” 

“...huh?” Aoba was blushing a dark red, unable to meet his gaze. “Aoba...?” 

“You were always asking me to date you, but ever since I came back with Yumi you haven’t asked me once! Do you no longer want me now that-mmf" Mizuki grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Aoba was quick to respond into kissing him back; arms wrapping around his shoulders while they shift closer together. Pulling away to breathe Mizuki held him tight. 

“Before you disappeared, you said you’d give this a try.” Aoba blinking as his words sunk in. “When you returned you didn’t remember, I didn’t want to keep pressuring you especially after the hell you went through, I never stopped loving you Aoba.” 

“Mizuki!” Moving in to kiss him again when their daughter began to scream, both men jumping from the bed to her side. Aoba picking her up and kissing the top of her head, Mizuki talking to her trying to help calm her down. Aoba climbing into bed with her, Mizuki going to grab the futon when Aoba spoke up. “Get in the bed.” 

Mizuki didn’t try to argue, climbing in behind him while Yumi slept curled up to Aoba. 

~~~ 

“Why don’t you both invest in a babysitter.” The men looking over to Tae, Mizuki was on the floor with Yumi holding her hands while she figured out how to walk. You could both use some time away from her for yourselves.” 

“Granny-” 

“I won’t hear your excuses; you deserve nights off for just the two of you. I can watch her but if I get called away I won’t be able to bring her along with me. I’m sure you can figure out someone you trust can watch over Yumi.” Aoba and Mizuki looked at each other. 

Tae had a point; a date night would be nice now that they are together. Tae taking Yumi with her to bathe while they talked it over. “Hey Mizuki? I have someone in mind, but I wanted to talk with you first.” 

“Oh? Who?” Aoba bit his lower lip. 

“I... Had been thinking over a godfather for Yumi, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” Mizuki smiled, taking his hand in his. “Would you be alright if it’s Koujaku? He took care of me as a kid so I know-” 

“I wouldn’t mind him.” Aoba blinked, expecting him to be against it. “You trust him, that alone speaks volumes. And you’re willing to leave our daughter alone with him and know she’s safe. It does help I’ve seen him fight so I know he can hold his own.” Aoba leaned over kissing him, his smile melting Mizuki’s heart all the more. 

The next day Koujaku was invited over, not going to miss a free meal and getting to play with Yumi again he came by. After eating Koujaku was sitting down with Yumi on the floor while she babbled and squealed ‘talking’ to him. Her parents nodding to each other seeing she was comfortable and happy with Koujaku. 

“Hey hippo, we wanted to ask you something.” Sitting Yumi in his lap he turned around to face them. “Well, we talked about it and wanted to know...” 

“If you’d be her Godfather.” Koujaku looked like he stopped breathing, Mizuki getting worried when Aoba moved to the floor hugging him. Yumi unsure what was going on but clapped her hands laughing as she shifted her little body around to hug him too. 

Koujaku hugged Aoba back tightly, his sobs muffled against his shoulder, Mizuki moving down rubbing his back. Once he got it all out Aoba teased him a bit before picking Yumi up. She whined reaching for him smacking her lips, he laughed taking her and kissing her face and hands. 

“Thank you, I’d love to be her Godfather.” She wiggled in his arms, reaching up to grab his face with her hands, he let her pull him until she left a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Haha! ’aku!” Yumi looking up at him laughing and smiling. 

Koujaku ended up crying again. 

~~~ 

Aoba muffled his moans into his hand, Mizuki’s fingers working him open while his other hand stroked his dick. They had been on their way to pick up Yumi from Koujaku’s when some new Rib team thought they’d be easy to mug. After both men beat them back Aoba pulled Mizuki down some dark corner away from prying eyes. Body hot and high from adrenaline. 

He whimpered as the older man pull his fingers free and rip open a rubber, already missing the feeling of Mizuki thrusting in raw. Managing to think of a half curse at his body before he feels him sliding inside. Aoba has to press his head against his arm on the wall, trying to steady himself from the rough thrusts. Mizuki’s hot breathy groans so close to his ear- 

“Mmmf! Mi-Miz-kiiii!” His entire body jerks and spasms when he takes his hair between his lips, hand stroking him faster. He doesn’t have time to think let alone warn him before he tenses up, his cum splashing against the wall as Mizuki grunts, hips stuttering as he let’s go. 

Both panting as they came down, Mizuki nuzzling and leaving little kisses against his neck. Aoba jerking as a laugh spills out, Mizuki holding him firmly against him while he gave more kisses. He jerked the best he could trying to escape when he shivers out a moan, Mizuki gasping. 

“Sorry.” Kissing his cheek, he pulled out slowly. Grabbing the condom and tossing it into a trashcan. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, legs are getting a bit sore though.” Turning around Mizuki helped fix his pants, leaning in to kiss him. “If we keep this up Yumi’s going to be a big sister before long.” 

“Ahhh ha, we could try to hold back-” Mizuki’s words stopping at the look he gets. “Well what other ideas do you have? All it’ll take is another ripped condom.” 

“I...” Aoba sighs. “I’ll ask granny if she knows of anything she can give me to help prevent it.” He ran his hand over the scar, he knows he could just get surgery and no longer need to worry about it. 

He did maybe want to have another when Yumi was a bit older. 

“Aoba, you okay?” Mizuki’s hand covered the one on his stomach while the other stroked his cheek. 

“I’m fine, guess I’m really failing at being a man if I’m thinking about having more kids later on.” Mizuki choked out a sound, Aoba laughing seeing his face turn a deep red. Kissing him once more before taking his hand in his own. “Let’s go get our daughter, I’m sure she’s talked Koujaku’s ear off by now.” 

~~~ 

“Papa!” Mizuki turned around, smiling as Yumi waddle-ran up to him with her arms stretched out. Setting the glass down he picked her up as she hurried to him, giving his cheek a big kiss before pointing at Koujaku. “Papa! ‘aku has estin!” 

“Oh?” He tells one of his men to man the bar while he took Koujaku back to the staff room, setting Yumi in her play pen before pulling out a couple drinks and handing him one. “What did you need?” 

“I wanted to ask about, is it called Rib? Aoba said you’re the one to ask about starting up my own team.” Mizuki chuckled, taking a drink before he broke it down for him. Teaching the basic rules on how to work around the cops and keeping his members happy and healthy. 

“Any particular reason why the sudden interest?” Koujaku looked over at Yumi as she chewed at her snack. 

“I want to be able to protect both of them, try and take some of the stress off you and your guys. I know why you do it but you can only get so big before police start to intervene right?” Mizuki sighed, he wasn’t wrong in that regard. Though he did lose some who wanted to play other games he still had the biggest team on the island. More than once he’d gotten approached by cops about it becoming an issue. 

“So you want to make your own team as a way to get more people.” Koujaku nodding, laughing when Yumi stands up offering half a biscuit to him. Thanking her for it and eating, offering a slightly mushed grape to her dad who ate it anyway. “It could work out, you’re more than welcome to hang around my team until you get a feel for it.” 

“Thanks, that would help.” Once Yumi finished eating Koujaku picked her back up, Mizuki patting his shoulder. 

“I’ll tell the guys to show you the ropes when you’re not watching her.” Yumi reaching for him wanting another kiss before they left, waving at him as they left. “Ahh she’s got him wrapped around her finger.” 

~~~ 

Mizuki was coming up the stairs to wake Aoba up, Yumi still eating her breakfast downstairs with Tae and Koujaku. Today was Aoba’s day off so he was going to watch Yumi while Mizuki showed Koujaku how to handle a Rib fight. Mizuki also planned to pick up something he had special ordered while he was out. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Aoba’s face- 

A loud thud jerking him from his thoughts, running up the steps he found Aoba on the floor. Panting and struggling against the covers, Mizuki running to him calling his name trying to get him to open his eyes. Managing to get him free from the blanket, his eyes snapping open when he hears Yumi. Glowing golden as he grabs her from Koujaku’s arms. 

“Aoba-” 

“Sly it’s okay!” Aoba is huddled in a corner, shaking as he holds his daughter. Koujaku standing confused while Tae goes over to help console Aoba. “Sly, you’re safe. Both you and Yumi are safe now.” 

His eyes darting around, his surroundings slowly registering to him as he looks down to his squirming daughter in his arms. Fresh tears falling as he strokes her cheek, Mizuki pulling him into a hug. Rubbing his back as he cried into his chest, Koujaku slowly coming over with the box of tissues. 

Once he’s fully calmed down Mizuki sits with him on the bed while Yumi plays with Koujaku, glowing eyes never leaving her form. “Fuck, how long have I been out?” 

“Almost two years now, how do you feel?” He rubbed his eyes, looking at Ren. “Do you remember who it was that held you captive?” 

“I can barely think past the fucking fog in my head Restraint what do you think?!” Mizuki rubbed his lower back. “I just... I was awake but I wasn’t? They knew when it was me and would inject something to push me down, scared because I would try to fight. Is she okay? Why are her eyes-” 

“We don’t know, what they were injecting into you had some effect on her and she cannot see out of her left eye.” Tae rubbed her eyes; Yumi waddling over to Aoba with a toy. 

“Mama! Toy! Feel be’er!” He didn’t care one bit what she called him, picking her up and kissing her forehead. 

“Sly-” 

“Who’s is she, I swear if-” Mizuki turned him to look at him. 

“It’s alright, she’s mine. Remember how you were sick at my place for a while?” He relaxed; he didn’t fully believe him but for now he just wanted some relief from his worries. 

“I guess that shit is also why she looks like a pure white doll?” He rubbed her cheek, she reached up trying to mimic the action on him. “What-” 

“She wants to pat your cheeks; she likes to copy.” Picking her up she happily pat his cheeks laughing. Koujaku staying silent for the most part wanting to wait until Aoba calmed down. 

“Aoba, what’s going on?” Aoba tilting his head before it finally hit him. 

“Oh right, you never actually got to meet me. I’m the other Aoba.” Mizuki giving a light laugh, as always he never cared to explain in detail. 

“Aoba has two different personalities.” Aoba rolling his eyes, not caring enough to correct him right now. “This side of Aoba is a lot more blunt-” 

“That’s putting it nicely, I like to fight and fuck.” He howled with laughter when both men choked out a sound. “What did you think I got pregnant by magic-” He stopped talking, Yumi climbing over onto Mizuki’s lap and Aoba let out an annoyed groan. 

“What’s wrong?” Yumi snuggled up into his chest yawning and rubbing her eyes. Aoba lay back on the bed. 

“Ugh I have to use condoms now don’t I? Dammit I like it raw!” Mizuki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, Koujaku’s face a very dark red. Yumi falling asleep in her fathers arms, Tae deciding she’s heard enough and leaves. 

Aoba lay pouting on the bed, glaring at Mizuki while he thought to himself. ' _I need a drink.'_


	4. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy

Ren walked over to where Yumi was playing, rubbing against her left arm so she knows he is there. Turning her head she smiles and pets him, she’s gotten much better at holding back her strength so it’s less painful. Grabbing the handle on his vest as she stood up. “Yumi-chan, where do you wish to go?” 

“Wanna see ‘aku! I drew pic’ure!” Managing to reach down she grabbed the paper in her hand to show him. 

“I understand, it looks very good Yumi-chan.” Walking with her pace Ren acting like her guide to help keep her from walking into things. Her depth perception wasn’t the best so she relied on Ren. His harness had a handle on top for her to hold onto while they walked around. 

“Wen, ‘ank you!” She let go once they made it to the kitchen, running up to Koujaku calling his name and holding the drawing up. 

“Oh? Did you draw me Yumi?” She nodded, he picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to hang this on my wall when I get home!” She giggled hugging him before being set back down; Ren guiding her back to the living room. Mizuki swirling his drink around in his glass before downing it. 

“Is it really that bad?” Koujaku sat down, refilling his drink before sipping at his own. 

“Sly remembered something, he said... He saw a tag. One of the people who would hold him down had a pin on their suit.” He pulled out his sketchbook and turned to the page. “It’s the tag for the legendary Rib team Morphine.” 

“I thought that was just a myth?” Mizuki rubbed his eyes. 

“They should’ve just been a myth, so it’s either real or it’s some damn good copycats. Even with this it’s a dead end, how are we supposed to catch them?” Koujaku made a face, unsure what they could do. 

Upstairs they could hear Aoba getting up and dressed in a hurry. Rushing down the steps. “Haga-san got an express delivery and they paid the extra fee to get it within the hour.” 

“Need me to hang around and watch Yumi?” Mizuki going over to give him a kiss, Aoba making a face tasting the booze on his lips. “Don’t worry I’ve got five appointments this afternoon for tattoos and won’t drink too much.” 

“You better not, and I’m going to take her by the store to let her pick out the decorations for your birthday cake.” Mizuki laughed, helping to get the harness strapped on him while Koujaku got her changed quickly. She ran up to him excited to go outside. “Alright, let’s go!” 

~~~ 

“Hmmm, Ren are you sure this is the place?” Ren checking the GPS and confirming. “But there’s nobody-” His body crumbled, arms grabbing him to lay him down, Yumi looking up to see what was going on when a toy was given to her. Yumi’s eyes lighting up seeing it change colors and making sounds. 

Aoba jerked awake as his daughter smacked at his face, calling for him. “Mama! Mama!” 

“Yumi?! Are you alright?!” He unhooked the harness, checking her over and holding her close seeing she was alright. “Eh? How did we...” Ren woke up, just as confused to see they were outside Heibon. 

“Aoba, are you and Yumi-chan alright?” Aoba stood up, hissing as his body hurt all over. 

“Body hurts, but I’m fine. Yumi seems alright. What happened?” Picking up Ren as he climbed into the diaper bag. Yumi patting his face mumbling something to herself. 

“We arrived at the destination, after that we were pulled into a Rhyme battle, after that I have no other recollection.” Aoba gave him a worried look, trying to reach his other half but not getting any response. 

“I’m going to have to check you over-Ahhh! Yumi Don’t grab my hair.” He shivered, trying to not drop her. 

“Mama!” She held up a small toy, Aoba blinking seeing the tiny green rabbit keychain in her hands. “Make shine!” 

“Eh? Yumi where did you-” 

“Aoba?!” He looked up, Mizuki and Koujaku running at him. “Are you both okay?!” 

“Papa! Toy!” Yumi dangled it at him, kissing her cheek happy to see she seemed alright. Aoba handing her to him, grateful as his arms could rest. 

“Let’s get you home.” 

~~~ 

Mizuki was sitting up alone downstairs holding the keychain up. He knew well enough where this came from, Rhyme teams have been squatting around and gathering around to play for some time now. He mostly left them alone to play their game unless they caused a problem for his team. He remembered this being the style of one particular team he’s seen often. 

Ruff Rabbit. 

He met the leader a couple times when his men would get cocky and start up a fight with Dry Juice. Mizuki tried his best to avoid conflict with Rhymers out of respect for Sly. Even if Aoba didn’t play anymore since becoming a parent, he knows his other self expressed interest in picking it back up when Yumi was older. It had gotten much more expensive to play so they chose to focus on their daughter for now. 

She kept out growing her clothes the older she got, their spare income would end up being spent buying her new clothes and toys. 

Setting the keychain down he rubbed his eyes, walking up the steps and looking into the bedroom where Aoba slept with Yumi by his side. Clenching his fist he walked over to the bed, shaking Aoba a bit. He grumbled before opening his eyes. “Mizuki?” 

“Hey, I need to talk to you.” Aoba rubbed his eyes, sitting up yawning. “Sorry for waking you.” Mizuki kissed him, stroking his cheek as he leaned into it. “I’m going to be gone for a bit.” 

“Eh? Where are you going?” He gave a worried expression, Mizuki kissing him again. 

“I’ve got a lead on something dangerous; I don’t want to risk you and Yumi getting caught up in it.” He stopped Aoba from voicing his complaints. “I’ll be careful, it could just lead me to a dead end the info isn’t exactly something new. Koujaku and Beni-Shigure know and will make sure to keep you both safe while I’m gone.” 

“Mizuki, don’t risk yourself-” 

“I swear if it doesn’t lead to a dead end I’ll back off until I can get the proper back-up.” Mizuki gently stroking Yumi’s cheek. “I have to come home, I’ve got you and our chatterbox waiting for me.” 

“Geez, you better. Don’t you dare make me have to explain to her why daddy isn’t coming back.” Tears falling, he wipes them away with his thumbs. 

“I’ll call you every chance I get, be sure to mass send me pictures of you both being cute.” Aoba laughed, promising he will fill his coils memory full. 

Mizuki tucks Aoba back in bed, waiting until he falls asleep before gathering up a small bag of spare clothes. Kissing both their cheeks, whispering he loves them before leaving. Once Outside Koujaku is there with his own bag. “You sure about this?” 

“If there is even the slightest chance I find Morphine and if they are the ones who hurt them, I have to take it. Thank you for staying here while I’m gone.” Koujaku gave him a smile, patting his shoulder. 

“I have to protect my goddaughter, right? Aoba is a precious friend I won’t let them get hurt.” Mizuki gave him a bow, turning away to leave. “I just hope you don’t find what you’re looking for, for their sakes.” 

~~~ 

Mizuki had been gone for the past several days, Haga-san was playing with Yumi in the back room while Aoba took phone calls in the front. At least he was trying to manage the front but the three brats were causing a bigger ruckus. Finally snapping he chased them outside, sighing he was about to go back inside when a flash of white makes a loud thud on the ground in front of him. 

Aoba thinks the person must be dead when they stand up dusting themselves off. Walking right up to him until his gas mask is only inches from his own. “Ahh Master! You are alright! Where is the little Master? Is she not with you?” 

“....Ehhh? Master? Little Master?” 

“Yes! When I found Master and Little Master you were asleep in an alley! So I brought you here! Little Master was starting to cry so I sang to her until she stopped, then went to find you a drink!” The man cocking his head to the side. “Hmm Master you seem different.” 

“Wait, what is all this Master stuff? Who are you?” It sort of explained how he woke up outside the shop, before he could ask anymore questions his cheeks pinched and stretched. “Owowowow!” 

“Hmm Master seems different, is Master alright?” 

“Oi let me go!” With a cheery affirmation he let go, Aoba narrowing his eyes at him. A thought occurring to him if this guy was the one who pulled him into Rhyme, while he was distracted in his own thoughts Aoba gave him a kick. When he fell to the ground pleading he not be so rough; Aoba was sure this wasn’t the guy. “Look just get out of here.” 

“Oh Master is in the middle of work! I will leave you alone!” Turning around he pulled an umbrella from a pocket, opening it while he skipped away. 

“... I don’t even want to know.” 

~~~ 

Aoba came home really late, he had stopped by Black Needle when Mizuki didn’t answer his call. The members of Dry Juice telling him their leader had to deal with a rib fight and had passed out once the pain killers kicked in. Aoba found him in the staff room couch asleep. He had some bruises but otherwise was fine, Aoba wished he would come home, even if just for one night. He missed him sleeping next to him. 

The light was out, he thought it odd when the door was unlocked. Thinking Koujaku must’ve forgotten to lock it before he came over to sleep on the couch again. He quietly snuck in and up to his room- 

Stopping dead in his tracks when he sees some kid sitting on his floor with several screens in front of him. Arms coming up to shield his daughter as he glared at them. “Who the fuck-What are you doing?!” 

“Cute kid.” Aoba could feel his blood boil, he needed to put her someplace safe. “I’m not going to hurt you or her, I just have some questions.” 

“You broke into the house and want-” 

“Sly Blue, Seragaki Aoba.” His eyes widened, the kid swiping the screens away as he stood up. He held up the small keychain Yumi had been playing with. He moved over to the glass door, Aoba going inside and placing Yumi on the bed. 

“Fine, what do you want.” Aoba sat on the bed, making sure he kept himself as a shield for Yumi. 

“You stopped playing Rhyme.” Aoba rolled his eyes. 

“Becoming a parent I had to change my priorities, Rhyme was fun and all but I’ve got a little girl who needs me.” He didn’t seem happy about the answer but didn’t press it either. 

“You could just have her mother-” 

“I am her mother, it doesn’t matter to me if you believe me or not. Plus Rhyme isn’t exactly something cheap and I can’t go mugging other players. I’ll be putting her at risk.” She began to fuss in her sleep, Aoba picking her up and holding her close rubbing her back. “Who are you anyway?” 

“Noiz. I’ll come back later.” Aoba sighed as the kid left, wishing Mizuki was here to help him. 

“It’s okay sweetie, we’ll go visit daddy tomorrow when I’m off work.” She sniffled, gripping onto his shirt. 

~~~ 

Aoba rubbed his shoulders, groaning as he was finally free from work. He was going to make sure this customer was put on the list to only use Yoshie’s service to send their packages. Too often would he be stuck standing around waiting on them or stalled while they tried to get their payment to go through. It was dark by the time he reached the intersection, Ren poking his head out when his coil lights up with a message. 

He tries to delete it when it starts spamming him, opening it he watches as the game from a couple nights prior loads up to a cutscene. The princess and little princess being taken away by bats. An ominous feeling building as he hurried home. 

He felt his heart drop seeing the lights out but door ajar, running inside screaming for Tae and Yumi. Running over to one of the bodies on the floor, jerking back seeing the morphine tag on the hoodie. “No-No!” He shakes the person screaming at them, a sound jerking his head up. 

There was a person dressed differently than the men on the floor looking down at him. Anger flared he gripping his coat screaming at him as his eyes flashed. He didn’t even see when he pulled his hand back and punched him, he was out before he hit the floor. 

~~~ 

Mizuki was running full speed home, Koujaku had called telling him there was a break-in; Aoba, Tae, and Yumi nowhere to be seen. None of his calls going through as his heart felt like it was going to break. 

_‘I promised to keep them safe, that I wouldn’t let them be taken or hurt again. Why can’t I protect anyone?!’_

Koujaku was standing outside waiting on him, his members searching for any clues left behind. Koujaku stopping him from going inside, trying to get him to catch his breath. “Mizuki, just breathe okay? Once you’ve got your breath, I’ll show you what we found alright?” 

“Foun-” He coughed, trying to get his lungs to stop hurting from pushing himself. It took a couple minutes, and a bottle of water, but he was breathing better. Koujaku reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a pin. 

“This was found on the ground just outside the door.” Mizuki shook seeing the Morphine pin, his fist clenching so hard Koujaku had to grab his shoulders to get him to calm down. “Mizuki! We’re going to find them, you said before you found where they were staying right? I’ll get my men ready and meet you there-” 

“It was a dead end. After all this time we didn’t see anything it was just a waste of time and now...” Koujaku pulled him into a hug. 

“We’ll get them back; I’ll use every resource if I have too. Go get your men ready.” Mizuki nodded, hugging him back for just a moment before pulling away. Koujaku noticing something on his face, before he could ask he turned away. 

“Meet me at Black Needle in an hour.” He ran off, the hairdresser hoping it was just his nerves and not what he was thinking. 

~~~ 

He could hear people shuffling around him, and could smell smoke. Aoba sitting up with a little difficulty, glowing eyes meeting the sitting males. “Where are they.” He had no patience for games; eyeing up the men standing around him with guns. Getting no real answer, he was going to make them. **_“Why don’t you all point those guns at your own heads and tell me what you did to my Grandmother and my Daughter.”_ **

The man standing and moving over to him, squatting down to meet eye level with him. “Release them.” 

“Not until you give me-” 

“We don’t have them; we have no interest in them. It’s you we were coming for.” His grit his teeth at the man. 

“You expect me to believe you after you attacked and dragged me here?!” He grabbed the front of his shirt, about to use Scrap again when the man covers his mouth. 

“They were taken by men in black hoodies.” He motions over to one of the bodies. “When we got there they were waiting for you, you can check them for yourself.” Removing his hand he stood up, Aoba going over and seeing the pin on the outside. He flinched as memory flashed in his head of his hospital room being swarmed with them. 

The glow in his eyes receding as he looked back at the other male. “ _Put your guns down and leave._ ” Standing up when he was alone with him. “Who are you, why did you bring me here.” 

“Mink. I can tell you where they were taken.” Aoba crossed his arms. “I was interested in your voice, there is something I need that power to do.” 

“You won’t tell me unless I agree to help you right? I could just force it out of you.” Mink relighting his pipe and taking a draw before speaking again. 

“You won’t get far even if you did, you don’t have enough man-power to get through them. Even if you used your power on them you won’t make it in time before something happens to your family.” Aoba knew he was right, not to mention if these were the ones who had held him captive some held an immunity to his voice. 

“Fine, if we get them both back safely, I’ll help you.” 

~~~ 

Aoba tried again to call Mizuki, Noiz was busy working on the security so they could get inside the building but no matter how many times he or Koujaku called Mizuki wouldn’t pick up. Clear came over and pulled out a small jellyfish plush, Aoba looking at him confused. 

“Master, I thought you could use something to hug. You look so sad...” He forced a small smile. 

“Thanks Clear, you can give it to Yumi when we get her back.” He perked up nodding, stuffing it back in his pocket, pulling out a small bar and handing it to him. Accepting it he opened it and ate, Koujaku moving to sit next to him as Clear left. 

Aoba had finished off the bar and some water when Noiz closed out the screens. “Let’s go.” 

~~~ 

He ran as fast as he could outside the building, he could already see one van driving off while Tae was being pushed into another one. “Granny! Let her go!” 

“Ahhh I had a feeling you’d show up soon, Aoba~” Mizuki turned around, removing his hood and sneered at him as he walked closer. 

“M-Mizuki?!” Aoba shook where he stood, he didn’t understand what was going on. “Why are-” 

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re part of Morphine now.” He pulled the neckline of his hoodie down to show the Morphine tag tattooed on his neck. He kept walking closer until he was right in front of Aoba, wrapping an arm around his waist. Aoba grabbed his clothes, tears collecting in his eyes. 

“Mizuki! Why did you join Morphine! They’re the ones who hurt me and our daugh-” 

“Ha! ‘Our’ Daughter?” Aoba felt his breath catch in his throat. “She’s not mine, I lied saying she was. I took pity on you, and it gave me a chance to stay close to you.” He pointed behind him to the road. “She’s already gone.” 

Aoba’s tears fell freely, hands shaking where he gripped. He couldn’t tell if he was angry, sad, or hurt more. Mizuki laughing as though he was enjoying seeing him like this. Aoba starts to feel his strength leaving him- 

“Aoba! Don’t listen! He’s being manipulated against his will!” Tae managed to scream from where she was being restrained before her mouth is covered. 

“Tch, old bat should keep her mout-” 

“You’re lying.” Mizuki looked back at him, a flash of a glow mixing with his eyes. “You love Yumi more than anything, even if you're not her biological father you are her daddy. You overwork yourself to the point you get sick trying to keep us safe. When Yumi got a high fever you cried by her crib, you went out of your way to have a harness made for Ren so he could help her walk around without bumping into things.” Aoba pulled him until their noses nearly touching. 

“And you love us Mizuki! You always have and always will!” Mizuki gripped his wrist, Aoba shaking it off to grab his hair to look in his eyes. “You love us, **_and no brainwashing is going to change that!”_ **

Tae watched as the men around her fell to the ground just as Aoba and Mizuki crumbled together. 


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to light!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;n;

Aoba jerked up, looking around seeing he was inside Mizuki's old apartment. Standing up he jerked around hearing someone crying, Mizuki on the bed with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in hand. Aoba wasn’t sure what to do, he walked closer only to stop in his tracks. Clutching his head as a voice filled his head. 

_‘All my fault... I shouldn’t have left him there... Aoba I’m sorry-’_

Aoba looking over, Mizuki chugging the last bit from the bottle before falling to the floor. He tried to run to him only to be pulled into a hospital room, seeing himself unconscious in the bed while Mizuki and Tae spoke. The paper was the DNA test results for Yumi, he watched Mizuki dwell over what to do before throwing it away, holding his hand and sobbing. 

He shook gripping his head, he didn’t understand where he was or what was going on. He ran from the room, finding himself in front of the abandoned building he hid inside. Mizuki in the Morphine hoodie curled up on the steps crying. 

“Aoba, I’m sorry. I fucked up...” He looked up at him. “After I learned you, Yumi, and Tae was missing and Koujaku found the Morphine pin all I could think of was what to do to save you. When I got back to Black Needle I was approached by them... The people who are the leaders of Morphine. Asking if I’d be willing to merge Dry Juice in with them.” 

“Mizuki-” 

“I thought if I did, I could find where you guys are and get you out, so I said yes. I didn’t know... I didn’t know what they did to their members.” Mizuki gripping his head. “The beat us down and piled us in vans. What ones of us didn’t die from the procedure was left a mindless puppet! When they finished with me I could see but had no control over my own body! They brought Yumi to me, she was crying so afraid. I put her in that van, I told her to be a good girl before sending her off!” 

A loud ringing was beginning to pierce their heads, Aoba reaching for Mizuki. Mizuki falling to his knees screaming as Aoba saw the world around them shatter apart. 

~~~ 

Koujaku followed Aoba up to the bed, sitting with him while he took everything in. Aoba wrapping his arms around his stomach, giving a dry laugh. “So that’s how come I could get pregnant, I’m not even human.” 

“Aoba, don’t think-” 

“That I’m a monster? I was created in some lab by Toue! Made to be his science experiment and used to brainwash people! Because of me Yumi is probably being hurt by them and Mizuki could die because I couldn’t save him-” Koujaku pulled him into his chest, he struggled weakly before he began to sob, clinging to him. 

“Aoba, I swear we will get Yumi back, and destroy Toue. Mizuki is strong, I’m sure he can pull through, for you and Yumi he’d do the impossible.” Aoba could only nod against him, wiping his tears when he finally pulled away. Koujaku got up to leave when Aoba grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. 

“Stay with me? I don’t want...” Koujaku smiled, taking his tools and sword off before climbing into bed. Aoba curling up into him resting his head on his arm. 

“Heh, just like when we were kids.” Aoba gave a soft laugh. “When we’d spend the night together, you’d always cry wanting me to sleep by you.” 

“I can’t help it; I get cold easy. At least you’re good for something Hippo.” Aoba poked his side laughing as he jerked a bit. 

“Haha, well so long as you’re happy that’s good enough for me. Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.” He only got a hum before he felt his body relax as he drifted off to sleep. Koujaku running his knuckles over his cheek, sighing to himself before closing his eyes. 

~~~ 

Aoba sat up in bed hearing the front door open and shut, ever since they got into Platinum Jail Koujaku had been acting strange. Leaving and refusing to tell him what was going on, Aoba hated the thoughts of doubt swirling in his head. They had come to save his daughter and destroy Toue, but Koujaku seemed to have other things in mind. Standing up he grabbed his coat and the bag Ren was in. 

“Ren I’m going to follow him, it’s probably a bad idea but I’ve got to do something!” Ren could tell his anxiety was reaching high levels, he couldn’t blame him. The longer it took them to find a way into the tower the more pain his daughter could be experiencing. 

“It does seem like a bad idea, but you are justified in being upset over his mannerisms regarding this situation.” Nodding he hurried outside, managing to catch sight of him and following him. 

Not much longer he ended up losing him, he sighed seeing he was outside that club yet again. A tap on his shoulder startling him, seeing the man who helped him before standing there. The man offered to help him look but Aoba refused. Saying he was just going to go back and try calling him again, the man smiling seemingly seeing something behind him. He excuses himself with a bow and leaves. With a sigh Aoba hurries back to Glitter when the rain begins. 

~~~ 

Aoba was shaking as he pressed the gauze to his neck and shoulder; not understanding why Koujaku had attacked him. Tried to force himself on him, he’s never seen him direct that anger at him before. He was like a wild animal and Aoba’s body trembled. 

Taping the gauze down he grabbed Ren and his jacket, running out into the pouring rain. 

~~~ 

“Ahh, you’re finally awake.” Bleary eyes opened, his body feeling heavy and worn out. Managing a small smile to the man standing over him. 

“Hello Toue-san. Is there something you need?” Toue nodded, making a motion with his hand. Sei could hear a child crying, managing to push his body up enough to get a better look. 

“Meet your niece, we’ve been running tests but have not been able to determine if she carries her parent's powers.” Sei reaching a hand out when she is brought close, he can see Aoba in her. “Scrap her, see if you can figure out her power. If she has one at all.” He reaches both arms out, she weakly struggles but stops when her eye meets Sei’s. 

“Hello there, what is your name?” She sniffled, mumbling her name. “Yumi? Such a pretty name. My name is Sei, I’m your mothers brother.” She rubbed her eyes, Sei picking up his handkerchief and wiping her tears. “I’m sorry you’re scared; I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Yumi hiccuped, Sei gathering her to rest on his lap. Both of them slumping together as Sei went into her mind. Toue standing by waiting, one of the security guards running in, sighing he orders the doctor to stay and wait for them to wake up. 

Minutes pass by, Sei cracking his eye open just enough to see it was just him and Yumi along with the doctor. Calling for the man, feigning being in pain so he gets too close. Keeping an arm around his nieces sleeping form he jerks up in bed, locking eyes with the man. 

“Bring me Aoba, guide him here to me.” The doctor jerking as he left to obey his orders. 

~~~ 

“Aoba! Aoba come on, we need to hurry-” 

“Nnngh Koujaku, you’re alright?” He nods, helping him to his feet. Aoba is unsteady but manages to force himself to walk. Running past Ryuuhou’s body and into the hallway when they come across what looks like a scientist. Koujaku pulls his sword, but the guy just bows. 

“Please follow me, I’ll take you to your daughter. But you need to hurry before Toue-sama notices.” They are unsure if he can be trusted, but something compels Aoba to go. Like something is pulling him. 

He takes them into a hidden emergency elevator, scanning his card as it rises up higher and higher. The man points to a big red door, Aoba running as his heart is beating so fast in his chest. Pushing the door open to find Yumi curled up asleep on someone’s lap. 

“Aoba, it’s so nice to see you again.” Sei smiles. “Your daughter is such a cute girl.” Aoba walks over, his eyes darting between Sei’s and Yumi’s sleeping form. 

“Who... Have we met before?” Sei reaches for his cheek, Aoba shaking as he places his own over it. 

“A long time ago, little brother.” A sob breaking out as he hugs Sei, his brother smiling to him when he releases him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have met you sooner, Aoba take your daughter and hurry out of the tower.” 

“What about-” He shakes his head. 

“I’m doing my best to hold on to what life I have, once I die this tower will be destroyed.” Sei handing Yumi over to him. “Please, let me right what was wronged.” 

“I... I don’t even know your name.” He held Yumi close to his chest, Sei stroking his cheek. 

“My name is Sei, and your daughter has a very special gift. She is unable to be affected by our powers.” Koujaku calling from the doorway, security was coming. “Go.” 

“Sei... Brother, thank you.” With tears in his eyes he turned and ran, Sei resting back into the bed. His eyes closing as he drifted off. 

~~~ 

Aoba sat next to the hospital bed, Yumi already struggling out of her harness reaching for Mizuki. Sitting her on the bed next to him she crawled up to his face to gently pat at it. “Da! Up! Up!” 

“Be gentle Yumi, daddy is just really tired.” She pouted and puffed out her cheeks. 

“Da sleep too much!” Aoba reaching over taking his hand and holding it. “Da up! Wan play!” 

“Well how about you tell him what you want to play when he wakes up?” Seeming happy with that idea she starts to talk about what she wants to play with him and Aoba. Telling him how he needs to wake up soon, how much she and Aoba miss him. 

It’s been almost three weeks since they left Platinum Jail, the police and media still sorting through all the files about the things Toue had done. Koujaku had been hospitalized for a while, but it seems he was avoiding both Aoba and Yumi. Aoba was spending most of his time returning to work while also watching Yumi by himself. 

Mizuki still showing no signs of waking up. 

Once Yumi started falling asleep he let her stay curled next to him, she really missed her dad. Aoba wondering what he’s going to do if Mizuki never wakes up and Koujaku continues to avoid them. Standing up he leans over and leaves a kiss on his lips. 

“Please Mizuki, you promised you’d come back. What am I supposed to do by myself, Koujaku...” He clutched at his chest, feeling it sting. “I don’t know what this feeling in my chest means.” 

“Mmm Mama, hung’y...” Yumi sat up rubbing her eyes, Aoba picking her up kissing her cheek. 

“Let’s go home, we’ll come back tomorrow.” She nods clinging to him as they leave. 

~~~ 

After six weeks Aoba was losing hope, Mizuki still showed no signs of getting better and Koujaku still wasn’t talking to them. He tried asking Kou and Hagima if they knew why but they said he was thinking over some things and wanted to sort them out in his head by himself. Yumi doesn’t seem to understand why her godfather hasn’t been around like he used too; it breaks Aoba’s heart seeing her like this. 

“Daddy~ We’ve come to bother your sleep again~” He sits Yumi on the bed next to him, pulling the chair over and taking his hand. Yumi crawling up to his head and talking a mile a minute. Telling him he needs to wake up because her birthday is soon. Aoba lays his head on the bed, his eyes drooping closed without meaning too. 

“Da, Mama an’ ‘umi miss da.” She rubs her eyes when tears fall, curling on the pillow next to his head and falling asleep. 

Aoba starts feeling something touching his cheek, grumbling a bit wanting to sleep a bit more. He’s about to drift back off when he feels it again, it takes a bit before he realizes it’s too soft to be his daughter trying to wake him. Groaning he feels the hand cover his and give a weak squeeze. He jerks up to meet olive eyes and a weak smile behind the oxygen mask. 

“Mizuki!” Aoba quickly stands hugging him, crying into his shoulder. 

“Aoba... Hey... Did I... Oversleep?” Aoba chokes on a sob, Mizuki’s too weak to move much but does his best to comfort him. Once he’s calmed down, he wakes Yumi; she grumbles being woken up. “Hey princess.” 

“Da!” She doesn’t waste time to lecture him about sleeping for so long. Mizuki laughs smiling listening to her ramble at him. 

“I’m sorry... Daddy’s just sleepy.” A nurse coming in when Aoba waves her down from the doorway. Aoba and Yumi having to leave so they can get scans and tests down on him. He promises not to keep them waiting again as they leave, Yumi is asleep in his arms before they reach home. 

~~~ 

Mizuki is sitting up in the bed when he gets an unexpected visitor, he offers a smile in greeting. “So you really did wake up! I bet Aoba and Yumi are happy.” 

“They are, though shouldn’t you have known before now?” Mizuki had been awake for a bit over a week, he still mostly sleeps but has been staying awake longer before he ends up dozing off. 

“I... Well...” Koujaku looks down, gathering up his courage before speaking again. “Something... Well several things happened while you’ve been in a coma.” He explained to him what happened inside Platinum Jail, from Aoba scrapping him to him attempting to force himself on Aoba. Mizuki doesn’t really seem to believe him, he’s never seen Koujaku even get actually angry at Aoba. 

Koujaku finally going into detail about Ryuuhou and the tattoos on his body and their effect on him. 

“That’s why you always refused to even go near the tattoo parlor huh?” Mizuki tried to joke to lighten the mood, but Koujaku felt far too guilty. 

“I... I’ve been avoiding Aoba and Yumi all this time, because I realized something after we left that place.” He bowed his head. “I... Aoba was the first person I ever fell in love with as a kid, even when I learned he was a boy I tried to bury the emotions. I tried telling myself my concern and worries was just because he is a precious friend to me, but-” Koujaku gripped his fists. “I can’t push them down anymore. I love Aoba.” 

Mizuki didn’t say anything, Koujaku beginning to ramble as his nerves take over. 

“I don’t want to cause you or Aoba pain, I planned to explain everything to you and then leave. I know if I stay I won’t be able to keep myself from trying to get with him. Just seeing him in passing I have to stop myself from wanting to hug and kiss him and I respect you too much to-” He jerked his head up when he hears a breathy laugh, Mizuki smiling looking at him. 

“Hey man, I’ve noticed a while ago you been attracted to Aoba.” He saw the color draining from the man. “Honestly surprised you took this long.” Shifting a bit he held his hand out to him, Koujaku hesitant to take it. “If Aoba will have you it doesn’t bother me.” 

“You... But-” 

“It’s really nothing new for me, he’s not someone who can be fully happy with just one person. If its you I won’t need to worry, not to mention Yumi also loves you.” Koujaku squeezed his hand, unable to even come up with the right words to thank him. “Don’t thank me yet, you gotta make sure Aoba is fine with you joining.” 

Koujaku covered his face with his hands as realization hit him, how was he going to confess to Aoba? 

~~~ 

“Mizuki? Oh good you’re awake.” Aoba came in, for once free of Yumi. “Granny said she wanted to take her shopping to get new clothes for her birthday.” 

“Sorry I’m going to miss her birthday.” Aoba shook his head, kissing his cheek. 

“I already asked the nurses and they said we could give her a small party here so you can be there. Mizuki? Are you alright?” Aoba saw he looked a bit distressed over something, holding his hand while Mizuki took a breath. 

“Aoba, I think we need to talk. About what happened.” He sighed, knowing they’d have to someday. “I’m sorry, for lying to you saying the DNA test was positive. For thinking joining Morphine was a good idea and hurting both you and Yumi because of it.” He managed to tighten his grip on Aoba’s hand. “I understand if you’d rather break all contact with me-” 

“Stupid Mizuki~” He looked up meeting Aoba’s eyes. “If I was upset about that do you think I’d bring Yumi by everyday and let her still call you dad? I get why you lied, you wanted to give me some comfort after what happened. Even if you're not her biological father you are her daddy. You went into Morphine because me and Yumi had gone missing so you wanted to risk yourself to come save us.” 

Mizuki had tears falling down his cheeks, Aoba moving to kiss his brow and wipe them away. 

“I love you Mizuki, I couldn’t ask for a better father to my daughter.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve been in your head; I know how much you’ve been agonizing over your guilt.” Pulling back to wink at him “And I know about your little crush on Koujaku~” Aoba laughing hard when his face lit up a dark red. 

“T-that aside, Koujaku was here before you came.” He saw the flinch Aoba tried to hide. “He talked me to me about what happened in Platinum Jail, seems he was really guilt-ridden over what he did to you.” Aoba sighed, sitting back in the chair, hand moving to where the bite scar was hidden under his shirt. “He said he’ll come talk to you soon, when he does I wanted you to know I’m alright with what he plans to ask.” 

“What he’s going to ask? Me?” Mizuki nodding, refusing to tell him anymore. “Guess I’m just going to need to wait even longer.” He sat back down, crossing his arms pouting. 

“Aoba, where is Sly? I figured he would’ve chewed me out by now.” Aoba pursed his lips looking down. 

“I don’t know, I feel him but it’s like he’s behind a thick curtain and my voice won’t reach him. I also can’t feel my power anymore.” He touched his throat looking sad. “After... The tower fell I haven’t heard from him. Ren mentioned he wished he knew how to go back into my head and see if he can reach him-Oh! My hair is losing feeling!” Mizuki blinking at him, Aoba holding up the tips of his hair. 

“Guess soon Yumi will be enjoying pulling your hair now.” He laughed when he lightly smacked his arm, he was worried that Aoba’s other self wasn’t responding. He hoped everything was alright. 

“Oh shoot I lost track of time, I’m supposed to grab things for dinner.” Standing up he kisses Mizuki’s cheek before rushing out waving as he left. Mizuki taking a breath, all the more determined now to get better so he can come home. 

~~~ 

Aoba was busy stocking, teaching Yumi where to put the small gears and praising her when she figures out which size goes where. She still made mistakes misjudging their sizes but she was doing well. When the front door opens he looks up about to welcome them when he sees Koujaku. Yumi seeing him and running to him happily. 

“Hey there, you’re getting bigger.” Koujaku picking her up with a bright smile. Aoba stands up straight and crosses is arms with an annoyed expression. 

“Really? It’s been over two months and now you decide you want to be on speaking terms again?” Koujaku scratched the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, you have every right to be mad. If you’d allow it I wanted to talk you, explain myself a bit.” Aoba sits down in the chair, rubbing his temple. “If you need time to think about it I can-” 

“Come by tonight after dinner, Granny is taking Yumi to spend the night with a friend she knows so I can wrap her birthday gifts.” Koujaku felt some relief Aoba was willing to talk to him, and he planned to bring over the birthday gifts he bought her. 


	6. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hippo

Aoba had finished the dishes when Koujaku showed up, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever he wanted to talk about. “Come in, I’ll be upstairs. Granny left you a plate of food if you’re hungry.” Aoba hurried up the steps, rolling his shoulders before digging out where he hid the gifts. Koujaku walking up the steps, Aoba guessing he must not be hungry. 

“Ahhh I brought the gifts I got, I figured I could put them with-” 

“Geez Hippo! You always buy her so much stuff.” Aoba couldn’t help but laugh, Koujaku’s arms filled with bags and wrapped gifts. Helping him set them down and figuring out if the clothes he bought would fit her or not. “She grew again, this will fit but it won’t reach her wrists.” 

“I’ll get a bigger size then; she’s really getting so big. Did she grow taller?” Aoba nods, points to the dresser where he and Mizuki have been tracking her height. It takes them about an hour to get everything wrapped up and set aside, Aoba sitting on the bed rubbing his shoulders. Koujaku taking a seat on the bed leaving a bit of space between them. 

“What did you need to tell me?” They sat in silence for a long minute before he finally took a breath and began to talk. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can say sorry enough to cover everything but I’ll start with what happened in Platinum Jail. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was doing, or tell you why you needed to stay away from Ryuuhou and you getting hurt by him. For attacking you like I did, I never wanted to hurt you in any way and yet I bit you and tried to force myself on you.” Aoba sat quietly while he got it all out. 

“I... When we got out it finally dawned on me, something I had been denying I couldn’t ignore anymore. When we were kids you were my first love, when I learned you were male, I tried to tell myself my feelings was purely because of how precious of a friend you were to me.” Koujaku clenching his fists. “Even when we met again the first thing I thought seeing you was how beautiful you had gotten. After the Jail, my feelings I had buried won’t stay down so I thought to avoid you until I could get them back under control. You’re happy with Mizuki, and I respect you both too much to try and ruin that.” 

“Koujaku...” The older male refused to meet his gaze. 

“So when I learned Mizuki was awake I went to talk to him, and I told him everything, I planned to leave the island when it finally hit I wouldn’t be able to stop myself too much longer. He... He laughed and told me he wasn’t angry, and encouraged me to come talk to you. So...” He finally turned to look at Aoba. “I love you Aoba, if you would have me, I’ll take care of you, Mizuki, and Yumi the best I can.” 

Aoba stared in mostly disbelief, as Mizuki’s words rang in his mind he couldn’t help but laugh. Koujaku sitting confused before Aoba moves closer, grabbing the front of his kimono to keep him in place. “My Stupid Hippo.” 

“Ao-mmmf.” The first kiss short lived, his red eyes still holding some confusion. 

“I love you too.” Koujaku thought he must’ve died and gone to heaven from the happiness building in his chest. Aoba lets him pull him back into another kiss, getting lost in how passionate he kissed. A hand on his hip while the other cups his neck. “Kouj-ahhh!” 

“Aoba-” His fingers gently touching his hair, Koujaku watching as he twitched. Bringing his other hand up and running it though Aoba’s hair too, moving in to kiss his hair. “I’ve wanted to touch your hair for so long.” 

“Ahhh-mmmm Ko-Ko-nnngh!” Aoba’s hands clinging to his arms, gasping as he’s pushed back onto the mattress. One hand moving from his hair to palm at his crotch, Aoba’s back bowing as his body is filled with an intense pleasure. He screams when he starts licking his ear, pressing a kiss against his hairline around the lobe. 

“Aoba, you look so good like this. The sounds are better than I could've imagined.” His chest rising and falling as his pants pick up, a tight coil building as he starts to tense up. 

“Ahhh! Ko-nnngh! No-why-” He jerks as he moves away, reaching up trying to get him to return. Koujaku smiling as he kisses his hands, loving the view of Aoba debauched under him. Blue hair splayed around like a halo framing his face, a deep blush spread across his cheeks and gold eyes watery, unfocused. 

He leans down to kiss him again, hands working on getting his clothes off before he feels Aoba struggling to get Koujaku’s jeans open. Helping him Koujaku sighs feeling his hand wrap around him and stroking. After a few more strokes he stops him, cupping Aoba’s cheek kissing him. “Where is your lube?” 

Aoba reaches over to the nightstand, pulls the tube out from where it was hid. Pushing it into his hand before pulling him back to kiss him, shivering feeling his first finger press inside. Filling his mouth with moans feeling it move around inside him. Trying to spread the lube and open him up, gasping grabbing his hair. 

“Koujaku, hurry please.” Whining when he chuckles, slipping another finger in. Aoba’s wanting him to move faster, he’s been so pent up when his fingers continue to go slow he finally snaps. Hooking his arms and legs around him and flipping their positions. 

“Ah-Aob-” His words cut off by the hand placed over his mouth. The other hand slicking his cock before holding him steady as he sinks down on him. Both men letting out a drawn out moan as he works him in deeper. Aoba has to stop every so often to adjust, Koujaku isn’t as long as Mizuki, but he’s thicker and Aoba didn’t account for that. 

It must take a couple minutes before he’s fully sat, blinking a bit as his head clears only a bit until Koujaku shifts. Aoba’s head tossing back as the angle changes and presses right against his spot. Ache forgotten and he starts lifting his hips and shoving him back inside. Hands grip his hips as Koujaku sits up kissing him while helping him ride his dick. 

“Mmmm nnngh! Haaah ohhh fuck!” Koujaku gasping as he tightens around him, nosing his hair and kissing it making Aoba move faster. Nails digging into his shoulders while he screams out louder with each thrust, each touch to his hair. 

Aoba’s skin is alight with bliss, high off the strong ecstasy assaulting his every nerve. Koujaku’s arms wrapping around him to flip him back onto his back, hand moving behind his knees and pushing his legs up before thrusting in hard. Aoba’s hand clutching the pillow below his head so hard his knuckles turn white. Screaming and choking out his name in-between each hard thrust. 

“Aoba-Aoba!” One hand releasing his leg, slipping his fingers into his hair. Aoba’s toes curl as he screams out coming, Koujaku choking on air feeling him squeeze around him, pushing in as far as he could before coming. 

Aoba’s panting hard, eyes closed as his mind clears. Feeling something warm dripping onto his chest making him open his eyes. Blinking in confusion seeing blood, Koujaku quickly grabbing a tissue and holding it to his nose. After another breath Aoba laughs, Koujaku red from ear to ear grumbling to himself. As he pulls free Aoba rolls onto his side still laughing while he sits up with some difficulty. 

“Too much for you Hippo~” Giving him a couple more tissues while he cleans his chest off. Leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” Koujaku sighing, moving it away from his nose, giving him a small kiss. 

“I love you, Aoba.” 

When Aoba wakes the next morning to Ren licking his face, he stretches only for a moment before hissing. Koujaku jerking awake behind him worried, Aoba slowly realizing his legs were too weak to walk. Grabbing the pillow and smacking him with it. 

“I need to go set up Yumi’s birthday party- And I can’t fucking walk Hippo!” 

~~~ 

A month after the party Aoba was messaging Mizuki in the living room, he had been approved to start the full physical therapy the next day. Aoba planned to bring him a cake to celebrate and was looking up recipes for peach cakes when Koujaku spoke up from where he was playing with Yumi on the floor. 

“Hey Aoba?” He looked down, sitting up when Koujaku sat Yumi on the coffee table to get a better look. “Is her skin getting darker?” 

“Hmmm?” Aoba sat next to him on the floor, noticing her skin wasn’t as white as it usually was. “She just had a bath, Granny?” 

After Tae checked she confirmed her skin was gaining color, they decided to keep an eye on it to see if it continued and gained more. A couple weeks later Koujaku was washing her hair after she ran outside to play in the rain and got mud everywhere. The very tips of her hair were turning a reddish brown, it was only a tiny bit but Koujaku was able to notice it. 

Soon they began to notice the color in her hair spreading further up from the tips to a point, Leaving the top half of her hair white. While her skin continued to grow darker. Tae taking a couple blood samples to look over a few things, Aoba a bit worried what this could mean. 

Another month and Mizuki was released from the hospital, body still weak but getting stronger. He was currently watching Yumi while Aoba was with Tae at the doctors. Aoba had attempted to make a cake for him and ended up getting food poisoning when he hadn’t noticed one of the ingredients had expired. He had eaten a small piece to see if it tasted alright and ended up spending most of the night in the bathroom. 

“Da!” Yumi came over with a bracelet she had made from the beads Mink had gotten her for her birthday. Mizuki tied it off for her and she put it on his wrist. “Pres’nt!” 

“For me? Thank you, I love it.” He leaned down kissing her cheek, she resumed making more for everyone else. Mizuki couldn’t help but find it cute how she had managed to charm the three other men. Mink wasn’t around much and rarely stayed for long but Aoba mentioned how the Scratch members has been keeping a watch over them. 

Clear was learning how to take care of children, Yumi seemingly enjoys playing with him. Noiz mostly keeping his distance but he comes around to talk about Rhyme with Aoba, always having a new toy for Yumi. 

Aoba’s other half still hadn’t woken up. 

Mizuki was shocked seeing her skin and hair gaining color, though her hair had stopped after it got to her shoulders her skin continued to gain pigment. Mizuki tried not to compare it to his own, wondering if whoever her father was had a similar skin color as him. 

Hopefully he’d be able to find them so he could make them pay for hurting Aoba and Yumi. 

The front door opening taking him from his thoughts, Aoba coming over to sit by his side, a big grin on his face. 

~~~ 

Aoba felt arms wrapping around his waist, shivering when he feels lips kiss his hair. Splashing a bit of dishwater at him with a pout. “Horny Hippo.” 

“I can’t help it, besides~” Moving a hand up he turned his head so he could grab a kiss. “Maybe if I’m sweet enough you’ll tell me what you got for my birthday~” 

“Not a chance, you are going to have to wait until the day of to get it.” Laughing at his pout, but he continued holding him close. “Also it hasn’t arrived yet so you can’t even go looking for it.” 

“I can’t even get a hint?” Aoba hummed thinking it over, pulling his hands from the soapy water and drying them off. 

“Finish the dishes and I’ll give a small hint.” Mizuki laughing from the kitchen table. 

“Always willing to find a way out of doing dishes Aoba.” He shrugged, Koujaku taking the bait anyway as Aoba helped tie his sleeves up. 

“Hmm, what hint should I give though...” Mizuki sliding him a glass of juice when Yumi climbed up into his lap. “Well, it’s small and something you’ve been wanting.” 

“That doesn’t narrow it down much.” Aoba shrugged. “Anyway I can get another hint?” 

“Nope, like I said it hasn’t arrived so I’m not entirely sure what it looks like.” Mizuki nodding. 

“Hard to gauge size from a screen, it could be bigger than what we saw.” Koujaku sighing, he was drawing up a complete blank. Thinking maybe it was some new tools for cutting hair since his have been getting a bit old. 

Koujaku was excited to see what Aoba planned for his birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, so normally I get e-mails when I get a comment  
> and I've not been getting them  
> >A< I'll try to remember to check inbox on here more often I'm sorry!


	7. Happy Birthday Koujaku!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Birthday Fic/chapter for Koujaku <3  
> (posting this while it's his birthday in Japan for obvious reasons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u;

Once Koujaku finished eating breakfast Aoba pushed him out the door, giving him a kiss and smile. Telling him to work hard and when he comes home the party should be ready. As soon as Aoba was sure he wasn’t going to try and come back to peak he shut the door, Mizuki grabbing out the decorations while Yumi busied herself drawing things to help. Aoba walking over kissing Mizuki, pulling the small box from the bottom of the container. 

“I caught him yesterday looking through the closet. Good thing I moved it while he was in the bath.” Aoba grabbing the stepladder and setting it up for Mizuki to start pinning the streamers. “He’s like a kid when it comes to presents.” 

“Won’t be long until Yumi starts doing that.” A knock at the door, Aoba going and grabbing the birthday cake from the delivery man. 

“Granny hopes she can finish up before the party, whatever she’s been working on has been keeping her busy.” Setting the cake in the fridge he came back to move the ladder for Mizuki. 

“Sorry-” Aoba shushed him. 

“You’ll get your full strength back, remember the doctor said you shouldn’t tire yourself out too much. Lifting up a small ladder isn’t going to hurt me.” Mizuki taking his hand kissing the top of it. 

“Hopefully I regain it soon so I can pamper you.” Winking making Aoba blush and pull his hand back. 

“You are taking too many pointers from Koujaku.” The man laughing as Aoba left to grab the other gifts. 

~~~ 

Koujaku had dropped off the gifts from customers and his members at his apartment before going back to Aoba’s. As soon as he opened the door Yumi threw a wad of confetti in his face. Aoba crying from laughter as Koujaku had to get as much of it out of his hair. Yumi happily clapping reaching for him and kissing his cheek when he takes her from Aoba’s arms. 

They sit at the table eating cake, Yumi getting most of it on her face. Once they pile into the living room Tae finally makes it home. 

“Welcome home Granny.” Giving her greeting she comes over setting a bag down on the table. 

“Happy birthday Koujaku.” 

“Thank you Tae-san.” Yumi grabbing one of the boxes and setting it on the couch next to Koujaku. “Oh? Do you want to help me unwrap them?” 

“Yes! Yumi Help ‘aku!” He sat her on his lap, letting her pull at the wrapping paper as they opened each box. By the time he was almost through she had fallen asleep on him. 

“Looks like someone had a sugar crash.” Aoba picked her up, taking her into Tae’s room to sleep for the night. Meeting Mizuki’s gaze before pulling out the small box, going over and sitting on Koujaku’s lap. 

“Eh-Aoba?” His cheeks blushing, Tae hiding her smile behind her cup of coffee. A small box pulled from behind his back and placed in his hand. 

“Open it.” He pulled the ribbon, lifting the top off his eyes going wide. Inside was a picture of him and Aoba as kids, his mother smiling happily with them in her lap. Aoba moving his hair to the side and kissing the tattoo on his face. 

“Thank you Aoba.” He already had tears falling down his cheeks, Aoba kissing him. Stopping him before he put the box down. 

“There’s more underneath.” Carefully pulling the picture out he saw a small white envelope. Removing it and placing the picture back he opened it up, blinking not quite sure what he was looking at. It was a series of pictures showing something he wasn’t sure of. When he got to the last picture written in marker told him what he was seeing. 

“I- Wait Are-” 

“Happy birthday, Papa Koujaku~” Aoba taking his hand and placing it over his stomach. “Guess Yumi’s getting a sibling earlier than intended.” 

“Then... Wait when you got sick...?” Aoba shook his head. 

“That was really me getting a bit of food poisoning, I’m really lucky to not be getting morning sickness.” Koujaku cupping his cheek kissing him, hand rubbing over his stomach with obvious joy. 

Mizuki helping Tae clean up while Koujaku was lost in his own world hugging and showering Aoba with affection. 

“Are you sure it’s mine?” Aoba blushes, nods. 

“Mizuki is still recovering so he’s only recently been able to do anything sexual. And I’m halfway into my fourth month.” Koujaku nuzzled more into his neck, Aoba laughing while he pets Koujaku’s hair. Mizuki sitting down next to them while Tae brought out a couple papers. 

“There is something I need to tell you three, about Yumi.” They looked up to Tae, she handed Aoba the papers first. He smiled showing Koujaku, handing them to Mizuki. “When I noticed her skin changing color, I took a couple blood samples and ran my own paternal tests. It took me a good while but I managed to match up enough to be certain.” Mizuki reading it over and over unable to really believe it; Aoba reaching over taking his hand. 

“She’s yours Mizuki, Yumi is your daughter.” Koujaku rubbing his back when Aoba brought him into a hug, crying and clutching at his shirt. Aoba kissing him and nuzzling their noses together when he calmed down. 

“Thank you, Tae-san. I couldn’t ask for better news.” She smiled and nod before waving them away. 

“Go on up to bed, tomorrow Aoba has a doctor appointment early.” He groaned, knowing exactly what was about to come. 

~~~ 

After making sure Aoba and the baby was healthy, Koujaku was going to come clean with his fans. Kou and Hagima standing close to Aoba to be safe, Clear was also there when they ran into him on the way. Aoba sat inside the building that was going to be the official salon while they waited for the fans to all show up. 

“Master are you hungry?” To answer his stomach growled loud, Clear digging in his pocket and pulling out an entire bento. “Here Master! Tae-san told me what to make to give you extra nutrients while you are pregnant!” 

“Thanks Clear.” Aoba chuckling seeing the rice shaped into a jellyfish. Aoba had just finished eating when Koujaku began to inform the girls. 

“Thank you for coming here on such short notice, there is something I need to tell everyone.” Koujaku bowed his head down. “First I must apologize for not doing this sooner and making many of you worried. I am with someone; it took me a long time but I finally came to terms with my feelings for them. I ask everyone be understanding I won’t be acting like I usually do with you.” Several girls asking who it was, Koujaku unsure if he should say. 

“It’s me.” Aoba waved at them; questions beginning to fly at them wanting more explanation. 

“He’s my childhood friend, after what we went through together some months ago I confessed to him-” 

“Isn’t he already with that other guy?!” Aoba sighed, knowing that question was going to come. Clear standing and moving in front of Aoba. 

“Something wrong with that?” The girls looking over at Mizuki as he walked up. “Sorry Koujaku, I wasn’t going to interfere but one of your fans is forcing my hand in this matter. So might as well make an example of them.” 

“Hm?” Koujaku watching as Mizuki walked up the group of women, reaching in and pulling one out and pinning her to the ground. She screams at him while he grabs her small purse, pulling out the small pistol from it. 

“I happened to hear you clicking the safety off, then saw you trying to move to get a clear angle on Aoba.” Koujaku walking over to take the gun, his eyes narrowing seeing Mizuki was right. Turning back to the rest of the women. 

“I’ll only say this once. If any of you try to hurt Aoba, Mizuki, Yumi or our unborn child. The police will the least of your worries.” Silence fell over the group, Koujaku telling them to please leave while he takes the woman to the police. Mizuki going in and checking on Aoba, a little shaken but otherwise alright. 

~~~ 

Aoba had Yumi on his lap, she was patting his belly talking away to her sibling. He was in his sixth month and had grown quite a bit over the last couple months. They worried how Yumi would feel to know about the new baby but she became so excited to become a big sister. She wasn’t the only one though. 

“You two why do you do this everytime?” Aoba rubbed his temples, currently his lovers were deep in a heated battle against each other. He had sat down when his back began to ache, and now they were competing for who got to massage his back. 

By playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. 

He pets Ren while they continued to act like children, Yumi climbing down to go grab some toys. Ren hopping down to help guide her to the toybox, she was starting to get too big for Ren. He worried if they would have the funds to get her an Allmate for herself, with the new baby on the way their budget was tight. 

“Ha! I win!” Koujaku cheering while Mizuki looked defeated, the winner walking over and rubbing Aoba’s back. Yumi climbing back onto his lap and playing with her animal sounds toy, her attempt at playing with her sibling until they were born. “Feel any better?” 

“Yeah, been thinking what to do about getting her a new Allmate of her own. She’ll need to have a PIC and then buying one that is meant to act as a guide, not to mention getting a harness made with an adjustable handle.” Koujaku moved his hands around to rub at the bulge. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Koujaku smiling while he caressed where their child was growing, Aoba twitching before letting out an annoyed sigh. “Move again?” 

“I don’t know why it startles me so much, it’s a good sign they are moving; but each time it feels so foreign and strange.” Aoba moved his hands where they were shifting around inside him. “You sure about not knowing the gender?” 

“I don’t care what we have, I’ll love them.” Aoba turns his head to kiss him, Yumi watching them before opening her arms. 

“Kiss! Yumi kiss ‘aku!” Chuckling Aoba picks her up, Koujaku kissing her cheeks while she laughs. 

“Awww where is dads kiss?” Yumi reaching her arms out to her father, he takes her and showers her face in kisses as well. The front door opening making Koujaku sigh, Noiz walking in without knocking as usual. 

“You could knock brat.” He shrugs his comment away, tossing a small box at Aoba. He catches it and perks up seeing it was still intact. 

“You found it! I figured this would’ve been found long before now. Hey Ren look!” The allmate hopping up to look. 

“Those are the chips you collected correct?” Aoba nods, flicking the lock open pulling each out. “It seems a couple have not withstood.” 

“Sadly.” He set aside the ones that looked to be in bad shape, Noiz picking through to see if there was any way he could salvage the information on them. 

“Aoba, perhaps some of them you could sell.” He shifted a bit, leaning more into Koujaku while he looked over them. 

“I don’t want to make him mad; he wakes up and I’ve sold the ones he likes he’ll never let me live it down.” Ren thought about it for a bit, turning to Noiz. 

“Would you perhaps know which ones would be best to sell? I doubt Desire would be too upset if we only sold enough to help us get what we need for Yumi-chan and the new baby.” Noiz gave a small laugh, holding out his hand; Aoba handing him the box reaching for his drink but Koujaku grabbing it for him. 

“Hippo.” Kissing his cheek he sipped at the smoothie, Noiz sitting up looking at a particular chip. Checking to make sure it wasn’t a fake he quickly set it aside. 

“With this chip alone you’d have enough to buy a house and furnish it.” Aoba coughed, giving a look of disbelief. “In battle it’s mostly useless, but if it activates it special ability it’ll reflect the enemies attack back at it’s caster directly. It’s a guaranteed win, but normally it has a low chance to activate.” He sent over a screen to show the stats of it, it had less than a percentage to even work. 

“I remember Desire saying how annoying this was and never giving it a second thought.” Another screen moving over, Aoba blinking seeing the one he had a 5% chance rather than the one before. 

“The original creator meant for this to be used in a glass cannon build. There are other ones that do similar effects and the activation chance stacks when you have the full set. When Toue took over he lowered the probability to make them mostly useless. Because you never installed this it never got the update that would lower it.” Mizuki set Yumi down when they came back into the living room, she ran right over to Noiz pulling his pant leg. Noiz pulling out one of his Allmates to play with her. 

“Wouldn’t installing it do that then?” Mizuki only knew a bit about Rhyme from when Aoba played. Noiz shaking his head. 

“Since Toue is gone the ones who took over Rhyme used to play it and made it so any of these that never got the update would remain untouched.” Ren seeming to understand. 

“So it can be considered a rare collector's item.” Noiz sent over another screen, all four of them startling at the price. 

“I’ll buy it off you.” A chorus of shocked exclamations at him. 

“Noiz that’s a lot of money-” He simply shrugged, not at all bothered. 

“Think of it as an apology as well for pulling you into Rhyme while you had a kid with you.” Aoba sighing, he could tell Noiz had no plans to back down. Finally agreeing he plugged the chip into his coil to remove his ownership and sent it to Noiz. The other male tossing him a chip with the money on it, Aoba still felt bad but at the very least this solved one of their worries. 

~~~ 

“Yumi, pick out which one you want.” Mizuki and Aoba brought their daughter to get her own Allmate when her PIC passed its tests. Aoba hadn’t grown much more over the last month, it seems this baby preferred to stay further back. The drawback being it was much harder for the others to feel when they shifted around or kicked. 

Yumi clung to her fathers leg, a little intimidated looking at the different models. They were all much bigger than she was, Mizuki picking her up rubbing her back. “How about I hold you while you look?” Gripping his shirt in a tight fist before nodding. 

“It’s okay Yumi, you don’t need to be scared. This will be your own Allmate that will protect you.” Pouting before making an upset sound. 

“Da will protec Yumi.” Mizuki kissing her cheek with a smile. 

“I’ll always protect you, but this will be someone to help you as you grow up.” She still didn’t seem convinced by her fathers words, Aoba reaching over to rub her cheek. 

“This new Allmate will help you grow stronger so you won’t need daddy all the time, and then you can protect your little brother or sister.” Her eyes enlarging, nodding happily at that idea. 

As they went through the different ones she didn’t seem to like most of them, until they got near the back of the store and she pointed to one. “I wan’ that!” 

Her parents sharing a look before laughing, taking her over and setting her on the floor. She reached up touching it’s fur and squealing at how soft it was. Hugging the dog. 

“She is your daughter Aoba.” The man groaned, waiting with her while Mizuki went to get one of the sales clerks. 

“Well Ren is going to be surprised, of course you’d pick one that looks like Ren, but white, big, and fluffy.” 

Once they got the Allmate paired with her PIC they met up with Koujaku while Mizuki left for work. They lucked out already having a harness fitted for that size Allmate and were walking home so they could help her set the settings she liked. At least she was happy with them. 

~~~ 

Koujaku was rubbing Aoba’s back as he whined again, gripping the bed waiting for the false labor pains to pass. He had woken up from a nap to the pain, Ren confirming his body readings showed it was more false labor. He didn’t remember having this issue with Yumi, but then again he barely recalled much from his first pregnancy. Hissing as another wave hit, Koujaku doing his best to give any comfort he could. 

“Fuck how much longer until my due date?” Gritting his teeth as his body shook. 

“Three more days, or if your water breaks.” He gave a loud annoyed groan. 

“Then fucking break this sucks!” He gasped, panting as the baby began to move more inside him as they reacted to their mothers' distress. 

“Aoba, perhaps walking might help make it pass quicker-” Ren stepped away, blinking feeling wetness under his paws. “Aoba, it seems you have gotten your wish.” 

“Holy shit, Koujaku call Miz-nnngh" He doubled over as more pain hit. Koujaku picked Aoba up and carried him down the steps to the living room. As soon as he sent the message he helped Aoba change into dry clothes before picking up the bag of spare clothes and baby supplies. 

Mizuki meeting them just as they arrived to the Emergency Room entrance. Yumi fast asleep in his arms as they hurried inside, Koujaku was taken to get suited up while Aoba was prepped for the cesarean. Mizuki following a nurse to wait in the room where Aoba and the baby would be brought. He was still very nervous around hospitals but Koujaku would be there. 

The surgery went well, Koujaku crying the moment his son was placed in his arms. His eyes were golden, but had the same hair as his father. Aoba stitched closed as he got to look at their son, stroking his cheek before pulling Koujaku into a kiss. 

“I think Papa Hippo suits you well.” Koujaku laughed pressing their foreheads together, he couldn’t have been happier at this moment. 


	8. Everyone was happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has a special surprise for his lovers ;3

Koujaku yawned while he waited for the milk to warm up, rocking his son in his arm while he fussed and kicked. The bottle warmer dinging when it was ready, testing it before giving it to him. Calming down as he was fed, Koujaku bringing him back to his room and sitting in the rocking chair. He was so focused he didn’t even notice someone else had even come in. 

“Hungry again?” Chuckling he nods, Mizuki leaning down to kiss his cheek before grabbing the cushion. “He really takes after you.” 

“How so?” Mizuki pulled over the extra chair next to him. 

“Likes to cling to Aoba while you sleep.” The other male bristled, blushing knowing full well he was right. “It’s not a bad thing, Aoba likes it.” 

“Mmm, why are you up?” Mizuki shrugged. “Another nightmare?” 

“Yeah, sometimes I worry I’ll wake up back in Morphine. That maybe I’m just dreaming while they are messing with my head-” 

“Da?” Yumi stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes, Mizuki holding his arms out while she climbs up into his lap. 

“Did I wake you up?” Shaking her head yawning before pointing out the door. 

“Mama up.” Mizuki kissed the top of her head, they could hear him coming down the steps and into the room. 

“So everyone was here, is Seiichiro okay?” Aoba walking over to check on him. 

“He’s fine, is it hurting again?” Aoba hissing when he touches where the stitches are. Mizuki standing up giving Aoba the chair while he goes to grab the cream. Aoba leans over a bit to watch his son, stroking his hair with a smile. As soon as he sees his other parent he spits out the bottles nub to smile at him. 

“I’m happy to see you too my little Seii-chan~” Aoba grabbing a clean towel to drape over Koujaku’s shoulder while he got him to burp. Once he did Aoba took him in his arms when Mizuki returned with the cream, Yumi back asleep in his arms. “You know I expected her to get angry at losing sleep during the nights but if anything she just gets worried he is hurting.” 

Koujaku warming the cream in his hand before applying it over the stitched area. Aoba and Seiichiro had come home after just a month in the hospital, Tae had moved out into her own place just down the road a bit. Saying how they could use the extra room and space for the growing family. Her room was turned into a bedroom for their son and they were working on the other room Aoba’s parents had used for Yumi. 

Aoba couldn’t have been happier though, he had two men and a kid with each of them to love. 

A couple months pass by, Aoba napping on the couch while Yumi was busy with a coloring book Mizuki made for her. Seiichiro was laying on his back on the playmat near her playing and chewing on his toys. Kicking his feet happily as he plays, every time he tosses one of his toys too far or kicks the dangling ones out of his reach Yumi and her Allmate would fix it for him. 

Yumi looking over when she hears Aoba whimper in his sleep, standing up she moves over to see if he was alright. She begins to panic seeing tears falling as he twitches in his sleep. Running to the bottom of the steps she tries to calls for the other men, they don’t seem to hear her over their hammering. 

“Shogo! Get dad and ‘aku!” She knew she’d never be able to climb the steps fast enough, as her Allmate hurried upstairs Seiichiro began to cry. Yumi was running back when Aoba shot up shaking, as he grabbed his son in his arms before running out the front door. “Mama!” 

Mizuki and Koujaku dashing down the steps, Mizuki grabbing Yumi while Koujaku sprinted after Aoba. “Yumi what happened?” Mizuki holding her while he pulled up his coil to call for help. 

“Mama was crying, I tried to call for you but then Seii started crying and Mama grabbed him before running.” Mizuki kissed her brow. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry we didn’t hear you.” Clears face coming into view on the coil. 

“I’m following him! He’s heading to Black Needle!” Clear jumps down and follows behind him into the alley behind the bar. “Master! It’s alright!” 

“ **I won’t let you hurt us again!** ” Aoba trips, managing to turn his body to protect his baby, Clear catching him before he even hits the ground. Aoba sobbing and struggling in his arms, Clear begins to sing and the song slowly calms him down. He still has a tremor but his eyes are much more focused, looking down in confusion at the baby now sleeping in arms. 

“Aoba!” Glowing eyes meet Koujaku’s as he hurries to his side checking him and their son over. 

“ **Koujaku** **? What... Who’s baby...?** ” It takes a full second for the hairdresser to see this was the other Aoba. 

“He’s ours, it’s been a while since you were last awake. Clear can you carry him back home? He’s really banged up his feet running barefoot like this.” He nods, Desire looking down at the baby and back up to the older male. 

“ **I... You mean... What about Mizuki-and Yumi!** ” Koujaku takes his hand and kisses it. 

“They are at home, after Platinum Jail I confessed my feelings to you and well.” He motions to the baby he still holds to his chest. “Needless to say you accepted.” 

“ **So... We can still get pregnant?** ” Koujaku gives a confused look, Aoba sighs as he shifts the baby to lay more comfortably against him chest. “ **The shit they injected into us, a couple of times we overheard them mentioning it could... It could kill Yumi and make us infertile if they weren’t careful with the dosage.** ” 

“You’re alright, after all it only took one time before you were pregnant with him.” Aoba stroked his hair, trying to memorize his features. 

They made it home with Mizuki and Yumi rushing up worried for him; Clear sitting him on the couch while Yumi climbed up into his lap and hugged him. Aoba looking her over, he knows this was his daughter but her skin and hair tips- 

“She’s mine.” He looked up to meet Mizuki’s eyes. “Tae-san did her own paternal tests when her skin started to darken, she really is mine. Not a lie this time.” He held both of his children in his arms, his chest and heart finally feeling relieved. 

~~~ 

Aoba waves as his kids are walking off to spend the night with their great grandmother. He knows his lovers might be a bit surprised coming home and they are not tackled by their children. 

But Aoba has a special surprise he planned for them. 

He hurried upstairs, pulling out the hidden box under the bed. Moving the old baby clothes aside he grabs the outfit wrapped in a black bag. He special ordered some lingerie as a treat for them. It was a deep red in color, a garter belt with stockings reaching high on his thighs. The panties would only just cover him enough, he mostly hoped they didn't rip them to get them off. 

Undressing he pulled the stockings up and snapped them onto the belt, his other half commenting how nice it feels already. Grabbing out the lube and the larger dildo he bought as well he began to prep himself. The other Aoba kept whispering how good it would feel to have both of them inside him, he tried to deny it but the thought refused to fade away. 

He bargained if they can take the dildo they shouldn’t have issues taking both their cocks at once. 

“Mmmm nngh haa~” Aoba was stroking himself in one hand, the other getting his anus stretched and lubed open. It’s not hard to get worked up, the image of them both pushing into him sending an intense heat in his belly. “Ahhh!” 

His fingers push in and rub his spot, his stutters out a loud moan; Desire controlling the hand going in and out of his ass. He’s already leaking profusely onto his hand and stomach, Desire too hurried and adding a third finger and spreading them wide. Aoba arching his back and pleading for more, moving his other hand down. 

“Nnnf oh-mmm~” There is a sting at he starts stretching himself wider, hands slowing to focus more on working him loose. Aoba’s unsure how he feels being so open, pulling his fingers free he grabs the dildo, slicking it before pressing it to start pushing the head in. A flash of fear at the sting as he works it in slowly, giving himself time to adjust before taking more in. 

“Fuck-nnn Ohhh!” He feels the head fully sink in, it keeps sinking in more and more. He shivers as he’s opened up more than he’s ever been, settling it in deep he removes his hands gripping the bedsheet. Basking in how full he feels from the toy, panting and smiling licking his lips. 

On shaky legs he manages to kneel, leaning forward whimpering as he grabs the sheer top and pulling it on. Reaching back and twisting it and pulling it free, biting back a scream as it passes by his spot. He barely manages to get the panties on when the front door is open and he hears them coming inside. 

With a smirk as they call for him and the kids. 

“Come to the bedroom.” He knows they hear him, coming upstairs and stopping their words looking at him. “Welcome home~” 

“A-Aoba?” The bluette licking his lips and reaching his hand out. 

“Going to come fuck me or should I finish this myself~” They stand dumbstruck, Aoba getting spurred on to give a bit more push. Turning around he pulls the back of the fabric away and shows them how open and loose he is. 

Within a minute he was sandwiched between them; his mouth being passed between each other while hands stroke and roam his body. Grabbing and nearly ripping their clothes off to get naked as fast as they could, Koujaku handing Mizuki a condom. Aoba’s smirk returning as he takes it and rips it open, reaching down and slipping it onto him before giving a couple jerks making sure he is fully hard. 

He turns around facing Koujaku as Aoba guides him inside, he looks Koujaku right in the eyes before speaking. “You too, Koujaku~” 

“Eh-me too what?” Aoba giggles at his confusion, shifting his legs and leaning fully back onto Mizuki reaching down to spread himself wide. 

“ **Get your dick in me too.** ” He hears both of the men startle, before they can comment he slips three fingers in easily, Mizuki hissing gripping his hips. “I’ve already done the hard part. **I want you both to fuck me until my head spins.** ” 

Koujaku grabs a condom and fumbles trying to get it on as fast as he can, Aoba kissing him as he gets settled in. There is still a fleeting sting as he pushes in, but for Aoba his whole body shivers as he feels him joining beside Mizuki. His neck and shoulders being peppered in kisses and small bites. While they wait for him to adjust, he can feel their legs straining trying to hold back. 

Aoba grabs each of the hands and moves it down so they can touch where they are joined inside him. “Do it, **use us.** ” 

They growl his name before his hips are gripped too hard and they do just that. Aoba choking between screams and cries, he can barely take the constant onslaught of pleasure shooting up his spine. Aoba doesn’t even notice his legs have fallen asleep from the angle, too busy being lost between them. He’s leaking between them knowing he can’t last. 

“Yes! Ohhh-ahhh! Fuckfu **ckfuck** I’m so full! Harder! **Please more!** ” Koujaku lays on his back, Mizuki quick to re-enter him and pound into him. Aoba is bouncing from the force of their thrusts and hands on his hips and sides. 

Koujaku and Mizuki driving into him, spurred on feeling each-others cocks rubbing together as they pushed in and out of Aoba’s hole. Aoba starting to stiffen up and tighten around them signaling his release. Both men lurching in and biting either side of his neck. Aoba screams and spasms between them as he comes harder than he’s ever had before. Both men stilling as they each find their releases, Koujaku gripping Aoba’s hand as Aoba feels heat spurting deep inside him and dripping down... 

“...ehhh?” Aoba weakly falls against Koujaku, reaching his hand down feeling their cum spilling from inside him. He whines, body too weak being supported by them. 

It’s a full minute before they regain their heads and pull free, Aoba whimpering waiting for them to notice. 

“Koujaku... The condoms broke.” 

~~~ 

Aoba was in the kitchen getting the bentos put together while Mizuki was making sure their school bags had the right books for class. Koujaku coming down the steps with them in his arms, Seiichiro still lightly dozing in his arms. Yumi reaching over lightly smacking his cheek. 

“You’re just as bad as Mama Seii-chan, come on wake up~” Her brother pouting as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Of all things he would inherit he had to get Aoba’s inability to wake up.” Koujaku ducking as Aoba threw a chopstick at him. Aoba glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Harhar, come here kids I have breakfast ready. Papa can eat on the floor.” They giggle as Koujaku hangs his head, Mizuki patting his shoulder before kissing his cheek and putting Seiichiro in his boosted seat. 

“Mama I wanna sit in ‘aku’s lap!” He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to have her eat on the floor and lets her get away with it for now. 

“Thank you Yumi~” Koujaku kissing her cheek as he sat her in his lap. “At least she loves me~” Aoba rolling his eyes at him. 

“ **You are a worse child than the actual kids are.** ” Aoba sitting down Koujaku’s coffee before taking his seat. They thank for the food before eating, once they finish eating Clear shows up to escort them to the school. Mizuki gets started on the dishes while Aoba stretches out his joints, giving a relieved sound at the pops and cracks down his back and shoulders. 

“Hey Aoba, how are you feeling?” He shrugs at his question, hand moving over his stomach. 

“I feel fine, if I am pregnant, we will need to wait until I either start getting morning sickness or another four weeks before they show up in an ultrasound.” Lightly pinching his nose when he gives a guilty look. “If anything, it’s my fault for trying to take both of you at once, of course the condoms will break.” 

“But you have been taking the birth control, right?” Aoba nods, Mizuki drying his hands before going over kissing him. 

“There is still a 35% chance it doesn’t work; granny can’t make it too strong or else it runs the risk of permanently hurting me. Though since then I haven’t taken them to be safe.” Aoba kisses them both before sitting down, Ren jumping up to sit next to him. The other two leave to get ready for work, Aoba running his hand over his flat stomach. “You really can’t tell Ren?” 

“I am sorry, the receiver that allows me to monitor your body is still not functioning correctly.” Aoba pets him with a worried look. “I am sorry to be adding more to your worries.” 

“We’re more scared of losing you, Noiz said he is going to see if there is something he can do.” Ren lays his head on his lap, Aoba petting him while he continues to wonder if he did want anymore kids. They hadn’t talked about it; everyone was happy enough raising the two they had. 

Maybe one more wouldn’t hurt, though he’d prefer Seiichiro be a bit older. 

Of course if he was pregnant he’d still love them, a smile tugging at his lips as his hand traced the scar absentmindedly. Closing his eyes he leaned more into the loveseat to take a short nap while the other two got ready for work. 

Aoba couldn’t have been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End, thank you for sticking with me while I worked through this!  
> Huge thank you to Jules for letting me just squeal out ideas >v<  
> I may come back to this and add more but for now this is the end <3


End file.
